


玫瑰之刺

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Cannibalism, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wendigo Hannibal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文为译作，感谢作者AGlassRoseNeverFades的授权。</p>
    </blockquote>





	玫瑰之刺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thorn of the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553016) by [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades). 



> 本文为译作，感谢作者AGlassRoseNeverFades的授权。

很久很久以前，在一块存在神话与怪兽的、早已被遗忘了名字的土地上，在一个没人能够记起、甚至不知道到底何时发生的年代，有一座阴暗而庞大的森林，森林边缘坐落着一个规模虽小、却熙熙攘攘的小镇，小镇的名字叫做沃夫查普。

那座森林没有名字，不过人们对它有许多种称呼。黑森林。阴暗森林。暗目林。对一位独自居住在郊外的渔夫而言，这座森林能用一个简单贴切、却又极其骇人的短句恰如其分地总结起来。会动的树林。

许多个不眠之夜里，威尔·格雷厄姆会坐在门廊，肩上裹着毯子，手握一杯咖啡，静静观察与自己屋子旁边的小溪一河之隔的树林。通常脚边还会躺着一两条狗——他的狗群一共有七只，但只有它俩愿意跟随他在太阳下山之后离开温暖舒适的小木屋，从不哀哀抱怨。

很多晚上，通常是与村民们打过交道后特别劳累的时候，他看着那些树林，偶尔会瞥见一些奇怪而熟悉的影子。大多时候什么也没有，然而树木怪诞的摇晃方式似乎从不迎合风向，他总是听到它们噼里啪啦将自己连根拔起挪动地方的声音。他知道那是真的，尽管他从未亲眼见证。年复一年森林线渐渐逼近，缓慢却稳步地回收着文明社会胆敢染指的土地。威尔知道，因为他有量过。

某天清晨，当他在靠椅中醒来，他对森林边缘每一棵树木的外形都是如此熟悉，所以他知道它们之中有两株在晚间他沉睡的时候互换了位置。每当懈怠起来他都用这件事情来重新提醒自己。

严格说来，威尔并不是出于爱好才住得这么靠近森林；只不过与其他人类靠得如此之近对他来讲更难忍受。威尔太能看穿人心，而他看到的可没有多少令人愉快的东西。他通常宁愿凝视那些树木，因为他畏惧它们，因为他需要提醒自己，这世上有许多其他的、可怕得多的事物，他必须牢牢固守本心，不要轻易放弃。

尽管这森林里显然有魔法，而且围绕着它有许多迷信故事，不过敢于冒险进入林子的人类却少有死亡，或是彻底失踪的。那些迷路的人多数能找到回家的路，但大都神思混乱，或是被吓破了胆，完全头脑不清，于是在镇子中央建造一座精神病院成为势在必行。精神病院庇护他们，为他们提供住处，直到他们恢复理智，或者至少能够自理。

那些与其他城镇有频繁业务往来的商人们经常穿过森林，他们坚持说只要沿着大路前行，并且在太阳落山之前离开森林就绝对不会遇到危险。阿拉娜·布鲁姆就是这么一个勇敢的姑娘，她意欲穿过森林前往首都，在威尔不赞同的眼神之下，她重申了自己关于这座森林的想法。

“白天里它是再安全不过的，威尔，”她说着，优雅地抚平长裙上的褶痕，刚才他们才坐在一块粗糙的毯子上，分享了也许是两人的最后一次野餐。她父亲在去世之前将她许配给了弗雷德里克·奇尔顿，精神病院的所有者，他俩已经定于在今年年底之前结婚。她与威尔之间心照不宣，在她结婚之后他俩也许就不会这样频繁地交往了，一旦她成为别人的妻子，她那讨厌的未婚夫可不像是个会对阿拉娜与威尔之间的友谊通情达理的男人。

威尔认为那些树木无论在一天的哪个时辰都不能说是绝对安全的，但他知道这份忧虑不会得到理解。“去首都的路太远了，”他变换了策略。

“所以我们会在日落之前离开森林，到沿路的其他村庄过夜。”她会与她的男仆一起展开这段行程，他叫弗兰克林，一个胆小懦弱、只会傻笑的家伙，威尔不太喜欢。他对这位年轻高贵的女士起不到什么保护作用，但阿拉娜也不在意什么保镖。她只想途中有人帮忙将装满书本的鞍囊运回村子。首都正在将藏书转移到一座最近新建的图书馆，他们慷慨地决定将一些较老旧的书卷捐献给愿意接收的镇子，先到先得。

“得了，威尔，咱们不是好久以前就在抱怨镇子里图书馆的书已经全都看完了吗？”她取笑道。

“我就是不明白你为什么非得穿过那片森林。山路要安全许多。”

“那样就要拖慢好几周了！”她鼓起脸颊，不耐烦起来。“再说，如果你真那么担心的话，跟我们一起来呀。我不介意多一个人的。”在他僵起身体摇头之前她就已经知道，他的回答永远都会是否定的。威尔·格雷厄姆绝不会涉足那片密林，无论什么原因，无论为了什么东西。

“你知道你问题在哪儿吗，威尔？”她温柔地微笑起来，显示自己没有恶意。“因为你不信任这个世界，不信任别人，不信任任何事物。你环顾四周，满眼都是绝望和丑陋，除此之外什么都没有。”

“不是那样的，”他说着，冲她露出一个扭曲的笑容。“还有你啊。”

她叹了一口气，摇着头，却还是因为他的话不好意思地笑了起来。“外面的世界也有美好，威尔。满是魔法与奇迹，还有一整个你从未见过的广阔世界！”

“随你怎么说，”他带着怀疑的口吻，站起身来收拾毯子与野餐篮。

“告诉你吧，”她也站了起来，“我会给你捎回一件礼物。一件美丽非凡、不可思议的东西，到时候你就一定会相信我啦！”

威尔轻笑出声，倾身吻上她的脸颊。“那样的话，你只用把自己带回来就好了，”他诚恳地说。

她满脸通红，害羞地转过身去不看他。“我会的，”她承诺道。“我会回来，而且一定会为你带回最美的礼物。我发誓。”

*

时间已经过去了九天。去首都的路程只需要两天，再怎么也不超过三天。威尔每天从早到晚忙得筋疲力尽，试图说服自己一切都好——她只是在附近的某个村子多逗留了一阵，或者决定在首都多玩几天，在进入婚姻坟墓之前。没错，就是这样。

在心底，他知道自己是自欺欺人。第十天早上，他看到两个人影出现在大路上，朝他的小屋而来。那是克劳福德市长，以及弗莱德里克·奇尔顿。

“早上好，威尔。”市长一脸肃穆。“我想你知道我们为何而来。”男人深深吸进一口气，像是要说出什么叫人难过的话语。“我们决定明天下午举办一场葬礼。我知道你跟阿拉娜·布鲁姆很要好。弗雷德里克请我与他一同过来，邀请你明天参加我们，并说上几句话。”

威尔感觉好像一把尖刀插进自己胸口。“杰克，你不是认真的吧。你不能就这样放弃她！只是超过了一个星期而已！”他大喊着，明白自己的声调既尖锐又歇斯底里，可他不在乎。

“你和我们心里一样清楚，格雷厄姆先生，一个星期在那座森林里跟一辈子没什么差别，”奇尔顿说。没人在那里失踪了那么久还能回来。“恐怕我们已经永远失去她了，”他的语调，至少公平地说，他看起来对他未婚妻的不幸命运是真真切切感到难过的。

“我拒绝接受，”威尔说。他望向那片树木，他的脸庞在晨光笼罩下看起来是那么天真无暇。“给我一点时间，只要几天就好。我会帮你找到她的。”

“你？”奇尔顿问得好像这是他曾听过最荒唐的主意。“你打算进那座林子里去，”他强调着，“去寻找我失踪的新娘？”他听起来是如此震惊，然而掩不住声音里潜藏的一线希望。

“我不反对你跟我一起来，医生，”威尔说。奇尔顿的脸色刷一下就白了。

“不——不，我……见鬼，伙计，你知道我是愿意去的，但这儿的人们需要我，”奇尔顿结结巴巴地说。言下之意就是说大家都有共识，威尔在这儿是没人在意的人。“万一我出了什么事，我的病人们可得怎么办呐？”

“那我就一个人去，”威尔懒得掩饰对这个虚伪的胆小鬼的厌恶之情。他对克劳福德说，“在我离开之后，请派个人来照顾一下我的狗。”

杰克点点头，“祝你好运，威尔，愿你成功。”他拍了拍他的肩膀。

看着他们离开的身影，威尔的心底充满对自己未卜命运的忧惧。他转头回到小屋，开始准备出发。

*

他在黄昏时分离开了家。

他耐心等待着，知道这次营救若想有任何成功的机会，一定要在夜幕降临之后。森林在黑暗中变幻莫测，变成一座阴暗扭曲的迷宫，处处都是窃窃私语与野兽的利齿。在那儿才可能找到她，而不是天亮时那粉饰着虚伪平静的小树林。

他将狗群喂饱，把小屋的门撑开，这样它们想出去就能出去，以防万一。

万一他再也不能回来。

他的武装只有一把老旧的猎刀（他唯一堪用的武器），能够用上几日的食物补给，以及肩头的斗篷。越过小溪上的简便浮桥，他向着对岸而去。听到身后桥上有柔软的爪子啪嗒啪嗒的声响跟随着自己，威尔惊讶地转过头去。

“温斯顿，巴斯特，回去！”他指着小屋命令它们，冲它们龇牙，可它们并未听从。大狗狗喉间低声抱怨着，没有挪动步子；而巴斯特则冲到威尔身边，后腿支起身子，前爪抱上他的腿。威尔叹了一口气。

“我很有可能带你们走上一条不归路，要知道，”他干巴巴地说。可他收到的回答只有垂着舌头的笑脸和不断摇晃的尾巴。重重地又叹了口气，他说，“好吧，那就来吧。咱们走。”巴斯特欢快地吠叫起来，而温斯顿上前加入他们。

在小溪对岸，他恋恋不舍地向自己的小屋看了最后一眼，然后拉起兜帽向前行去，消失在扭曲的林木阴影之中。

*  
时间渐渐流逝，没有任何迹象显示他离阿拉娜或是她的随从越来越近。他已经无望地迷路了。奇异的声响从森林四面八方传来，那绝对不仅仅是野生动物，让狗狗们颈毛直竖，威尔也免不了神经紧绷。偶尔有些影子晃过他的视野，但它们从未靠近他或是他的狗狗同伴。威尔努力表现得自己跟它们一样属于这个森林，他的速度并不快，也不是太慢，一直向前，散发出自己其实并不存在的信心，希望这样能让他们三个安然无恙地继续通过。

我希望能够找到阿拉娜·布鲁姆，他在心底一遍遍重复，虽然不认为这儿能有任何人听到他的祈祷，但是毕竟，他还能做什么呢。我希望能够找到阿拉娜·布鲁姆。我希望……

威尔在黑暗中绊了一个趔趄，扑倒在地上，恐惧地意识到绊倒他的并不是树根之类的东西。那是一条马腿。威尔稍稍转头向右，直直看进那匹死马眼中，那是阿拉娜骑的小母马，她叫苹果酱。

他大叫一声，迅速站起身来跌跌撞撞退后。狗狗们疯狂吠叫起来，森林中怪异的鸣叫与愤怒的低语声越来越嘈杂，愈发逼近。环绕他们的阴影看起来也更加深沉了。威尔随便选了一个方向，奔逃起来。

他一直跑到肺部简直在胸腔里燃烧起来，对路线毫无头绪，因此毫无准备地发现自己已经穿过了浓密灌木里那些粗壮的枝条，来到一片空地之上。在他前方的山丘顶上矗立着一座庞大的、摇摇欲坠的石块废墟。追逐的声音突然停顿下来。

威尔转身去看，但那些跟着他的影子与鬼怪们如果在附近徘徊，他也没法看见它们。只有树木，在月光笼罩下依然怪诞地杵在那里，仿佛屏住了呼吸一般，而狗狗们在他脚边喘着粗气。温斯顿死死盯着前方的废墟，狺狺咆哮。威尔也转身看向它。

阿拉娜跟弗兰克林也许到了这里，一看到这块空地就和威尔刚开始一样以为自己已经走出了这片森林。这座废墟有一副邪恶的面貌，但也许只是他的想象力与缺乏阳光合力造成的幻觉。也许这儿是安全的呢。

无论如何，别无选择地，威尔缓缓走进庭院。在近处看来那些石块并没有崩裂，只是生长了许多藤蔓覆盖其上，让这座庄园看起来像是被废弃了许久，饱经风霜。他在高耸的桃花心木大门前踌躇了片刻，终于深吸一口气，捉起一边的黄铜把手，开始叩门。毫无反应。

威尔觉得自己很傻。他看了一眼毛绒绒的伙伴们，耸了耸肩，紧张地笑了笑……大门这时竟然嘎吱作响地向内缓缓开启了，将威尔吓愣在原地。

“有，有人吗？”他小心喊道，壮起胆子巴上门，探头向内窥视了一眼——什么都么有。又向他扶住的大门背后望了一眼，玄关根本空无一人。

他伸出手指指向狗狗们，无声地命令它们坐在门外的石阶上。它俩立刻遵从了。“留在这儿，”他告诉它们，随后小心迈进大门。一进入走廊，大门在他身后砰地一声迅速合上，吓了威尔一跳，心脏蹦到嗓子眼。黑漆漆的走廊突然光芒闪耀，仿佛就在一瞬之间，沿着墙壁以及头顶华丽的枝形吊灯上的数千只蜡烛一起迸发出火苗。尽管火苗是暖的，威尔却打起了寒颤。不，他不喜欢这地方。一点也不喜欢。

然而他没有回头路可走，只能继续向前。随着他的脚步，走廊左边更多蜡烛同样自燃了起来，然而右边却没有，仿佛城堡本身在为他引路一般。威尔转向左边，不喜欢胸中越来越确定的正在走向一个陷阱的预感，但只能无能为力地盲目踏上面前这条为他展开的路。威尔注意到，每当他经过片刻之后，身后的蜡烛都渐次熄灭了。

曲折的回廊带领他走得越来越深，随着时间流逝，威尔也越来越无法压抑不安。最后，他终于站在了另一扇沉重的木门面前。最后的蜡烛也熄灭了，留他一人站在黑暗中。他深吸一口气，转动门把。

在对面墙上的高处，只有一扇安装了铁条的窗户，里面泄露的月光是整个房间唯一的光源。另外两面墙边互相平行的是囚笼一样的牢房。他听到其中一间牢房里传来悉悉索索的声响，接着是轻声的呜咽。他小心翼翼地靠近，心跳如擂鼓。有没有可能……？

“唔……喂？你不是……你是谁？谁在那儿？”嘶哑的嗓音传来，轻柔、疲惫、恐惧，却是那么熟悉。

“阿拉娜，”威尔长舒一口气，一阵庆幸让他几乎头晕目眩。他迅速大步走向声音的源头，扯下兜帽露出脸庞。“阿拉娜，是我，威尔。”

“威尔？？”她简直无法置信。现在他已经近到能够看清她了，她的裙子上全是泥土，头发一团乱麻，脸色苍白疲惫得仿佛许多天都没有吃饭，也没能好好休息。他想要将她抱在怀里，安慰她，告诉她已经安全了。

“威尔，你在这儿做什么？”她问道。“你是怎么——不，等等，别！”

他迅速抽回手，痛苦地吸气，一阵炙热的红色光芒闪过刚才碰到的金属门锁。

“这些栅栏是被施过魔法的，”她解释道。“我试过了。”

“我们得把你从这儿救出来，”他举目四望，想找到能使得上力的东西。也许是一块能够砸碎这把锁的石头，或者什么都好。

“没用的，”她消沉地坐回到地上，双臂紧紧环抱住自己。“你应该赶快离开这儿，趁着还没被发现。”

“我不会让你一个人留在这里，”他跪坐到地板上，直面着她的脸。

她抽了抽鼻子。“对不起，威尔。都是我的错。你根本就不该来的。”

“发生了什么事？”他问道。

她叹气。“不知道。我们本来在回家的路上，但是马儿不知怎么受了惊，我们就……迷路了。再次找到路的时候，天差不多都要黑了。”她抬头看了他一眼，眼里噙着泪花。“弗兰克林死了，”她说。

威尔闭上眼睛点点头。发现她独自一人在这里的时候他就已经有所预感。他现在无法太在意弗兰克林，但没有说出口，只是听着她继续讲下去。

“发现这里的时候我差点扑到地上吻它，我如释重负，”她苦笑着忆起了自己的天真。

“谁把你关进笼子里的，阿拉娜？”

她浑身发抖。“你无法对抗的东西，”她说。“相信我吧。你必须离开，威尔，趁他……它，管他是什么，趁还没回来。”

“就算我想走，”他的语调说明他根本没有考虑过这个可能性，“又能够去哪儿呢？回去那里吗？”他摇头。“不，阿拉娜。你还在这儿，我就哪里也不会去。无论发生什么事情，我们都会一起面对。”

她忧伤地看着他。“如果我承认看到你在这儿有那么一点高兴，会不会太过自私？”她问道。“我以为再也见不到你了。”

他想穿过栅栏握住她的手，至少能给她提供一点安慰。然而，在他动作之前，她背过身去摸索起身后藏着的什么东西来。转回来的时候，她手捧着自己的披巾，它被摺叠得很仔细，显然里面裹着某种精致易碎的物品。

“我有东西要送给你，”她悄悄地说，“最美的礼物，我承诺过的，记得吗？”

“我记得告诉你不用给我带礼物，”他虚弱地笑了笑，想起当日的对话。恍如隔世，尽管只过了几天。

“好啦，无论如何我希望你能接受它，”她说。“毕竟，我为它可付出了不小的代价。”看到他困惑的表情，她解释说，“住在这里的那个，他看到我将它从花园中摘下，于是他……就不高兴了。”她干咽了一口。“我本以为他将我关进来后肯定会把它拿回去，但是看来他讨厌的是我粗鲁的行为，倒不是偷窃的物品。”

“阿拉娜！”他倒吸一口气，被她的告解所震惊。是怎样的愚蠢或者疯狂驱使她从这块被诅咒的土地上取走任何东西，更别说显然不属于她的财产？

“我明白，但是请听我说！”她焦躁地拧动手中的披巾，强迫自己镇定下来，松开手指。“我找遍了城里每一处地方，威尔，那儿有各式各样可爱的东西，”她匆匆忙忙地说，“绘画，真丝围巾，音乐盒，应有尽有，但是……但还是不够好。我只要一眼就知道它们之中没有配得上你的，而我许诺的是独一无二的礼物。返程的路上，我以为自己只能空手而归了，但是后来我来到了这里，然后我终于发现了它！”

他抬起手掌捂住嘴巴，将眼神投向她肩膀后方，他知道对上她的眼神自己一定会流下眼泪。内疚折磨着他，尽管他什么都没有做错。他归咎于自己，在知道她被投入这间无法逃脱的牢狱只是因为想要为他做点善良与体贴的事情而犯下的错误之后。

她似乎并未注意到他的困窘，她缄默了片刻，继续开口之后语调兴奋到有些怪异。“它简直完美，威尔，”她说。“看到它的那一刻我就知道它是为你而生的。”她将披巾搁在膝头，接着开始打开它。

他差点拒绝，但是控制住了自己的舌头。他不想看到它，不管那是什么，都是他们两人被困在这里的罪魁祸首。他想穿过栅栏，摇晃她的肩膀，因为她是个大傻瓜。没有礼物值得这种代价，他想对她大吼。

然而当围巾完全展开，露出里面的藏品，她将它捧在手心，那是一朵毫无瑕疵、绚烂华丽、夺人呼吸的血红玫瑰，他见过最美丽的事物。在窗外倾泻进来的苍白月光之下，它似乎从内到外散发着温暖的光芒。

“我好几天之前将它从藤蔓上摘下，”她说，“到了现在它都没有凋谢，哪怕枯萎一点点。这难道不是你见过的最惊人的魔法吗？”

是的。他通常对花朵什么的根本就不感兴趣，但这一朵是如此引人注目，威尔无法自制地被它吸引。他只知道自己不顾一切地想要碰触它，将它握在自己掌心，于是他小心地将手臂伸进栅栏，从她手中轻轻取走了它。她微笑着，显然对他如此喜爱自己的礼物感到心花怒放。

“啊，”他轻叹一声，畏缩了一下，但仍小心着没有碰掉手中那朵珍贵的玫瑰。

“怎么了？”她担心地问道。

“没事，”他安慰她，“一根刺而已。”他仔细地检查了手掌上被深深刺入的伤口，擦去血痕，松松地环住花茎，这样就不会再轻易受伤了。然后他将玫瑰花贴近自己胸口，几乎是充满占有欲地捂住它，用另一只手的指尖轻轻碰触柔软的花瓣。

“一根刺？但是没有刺啊。我检查过的……”

他哼哼着回应，根本没听清她说什么。她的话在他脑海深处留下了模糊的印象，但此刻它们并不重要，索然无味。他将玫瑰举到眼前，嗅了嗅它的香气，它那比人类皮肤还要柔软的花瓣此时刷过了他的嘴唇。这感觉让他闭上眼睛，发出一声柔软而满足的叹息。

“这又是什么？另一个闯入我家的不速之客吗？”

如果威尔此刻是站着的，他一定会立刻转身查看身后，并在此过程中跌跌绊绊地摔倒。而现在，这声音也足够将他从那团奇异的幻想之中惊醒，让他颈毛倒竖。阿拉娜惊喘一声，疯狂地手脚并用向后爬去，直到紧紧靠上她牢房另一端的墙边，这给了他足够的提示，突然矗立在他身后、并将那巨大而奇怪的影子投射到墙上的，只可能是这里的主人了。

威尔以妥协的姿势缓缓举起双手，脑袋微微向肩头歪了一歪，只瞥到黑色长斗篷的一角拖曳在石材地板上，还有一只黑色的恶魔蹄子。他艰难地咽了口唾沫。“我手无寸铁，”他对陌生人说，小心地保持自己的声音理性、平静、温文尔雅，就好像面对一条可能随时会咬人的流浪狗。“我为自己的唐突闯入道歉。但我并无恶意，只是来找我的朋友。”

“多有礼貌啊，”它回答说。它的嗓音低哑深沉，语气出奇地和蔼可亲。“她肯定告诫过你我对粗鲁行为的难以容忍。”不仅仅是和蔼可亲了，简直是——愉快。这头生物完全理解威尔的意图，并且似乎觉得他努力守礼与顺从的尝试很得它的欢心。

“我不是有意冒犯的，”威尔小心地答复，好奇这是否是某种考验，而如果答案是肯定的，他通过的几率有多大。他的猎刀仍插在靴筒中，可堪一用，但能对这位神秘的俘虏者能起到几分作用很难说。

“跪在地板上一定很冷吧，而且很不舒服。请站起来。”这言辞彬彬有礼，而且是以恳求的口吻，但威尔心底毫不怀疑它无异于一个命令。他乖乖站起来，此刻仍然背朝着对方。

对方靠得很近，威尔甚至能感觉到灼热的呼吸扑上自己的颈背。他们的影子纠缠在一起，在墙上看起来就好像是从威尔头顶长出了长长的分岔犄角一样，看到这里，他又重重咽了一口口水。自眼角余光看去，他发现阿拉娜在角落蜷成一团，双手捂住嘴巴，似乎害怕自己会尖叫或者哭喊出声。

陌生人甚至靠得更近了，并且深吸了一口气。“你刚刚是在闻我吗？”威尔疑惑地脱口而出。

对方轻笑起来，那笑声似乎从胸腔发出，隆隆作响。威尔想起下雨之前的雷暴。“你流血了，人类，”对方将长着长爪的手指环绕上威尔的手腕，那儿有细细一道血痕从他掌中蜿蜒而下，而他的拳头仍然紧紧握住花朵的茎干。威尔克制着将对方的手指甩开的冲动。

片刻之后手指就放开了他，在银色月光之下，手指上沾上血液之处熠熠闪光，显得比这头生物黑色的皮肤更加暗黑。他听到身后一声微妙的吮吸，突然意识到那玩意儿正在舔掉手指上自己的血。威尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我好吃吗？”他冒冒失失地问。

“恐惧让你变得粗鲁了，瞧。”怪兽似乎并未生气，声音温暖而欣喜。“如果你愿意，可以放下手来了。”威尔将手放低，垂到体侧。“现在转过身来。我想看看胆敢自愿在夜晚闯入我森林的人是什么样子。”

缓缓地，威尔转过身，一边小心不要擦上身后的栅栏，一边仔细别撞上身前那头生物，但它几乎至于贴着威尔，很难完全不碰到。

威尔睁大眼睛，小心不要显得反应过度。面前的生物并不比他高太多，最多高一个头，但它看起来如此庞大。它肩膀宽阔，藏在精工剪裁的暗色衣物之下的肌肉显出强健发达的轮廓，那些衣饰看起来挺有贵族与宫廷气派，却又是早已过时的式样，实在违和，而且，那锐利繁茂的巨大犄角说不定有威尔展开双臂那么宽。那张脸与人类的脸庞相像得可怕，个性强烈的五官，瘦削而男子气十足的面容，但肤色从犄角到蹄子都是黑的，无星之夜一般漆黑。甚至它那冷酷无情的眼睛也是如同剧毒的蝰蛇一般空洞黑暗，让威尔都不敢瞥第二眼就转过了目光。

威尔觉得那双眼睛扫过自己全身，破旧凌乱的衣物，苍白光滑的皮肤，由于心烦意乱而好几日都忘记刮掉的胡茬，还有那一头乱蓬蓬毛茸茸的黑色卷发——因为早些时候的慌乱逃跑，也许比平时更加凌乱了。他敢肯定，与那头野兽自己相比，他看起来一定虚弱又狼狈，但那头生物嘴角露出一个开心的微笑，并且低低地哼哼了一声，仿佛在表示满意。威尔在那审视的目光下莫名其妙就羞红了脸颊。

“你叫什么名字，可爱的人类？”

威尔记得，在所有那些有关精灵仙子或是神奇生物的古老传说中，英雄们遇到这个问题时都会说谎，干净利落地骗过怪物，避免面对可怕的命运。但他有种奇怪的认知，如果自己撒谎对方肯定会知道，而且自己的命运无论如何都已经无法改变了。所以他壮起胆子告诉对方，“我叫威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“威尔（Will），”怪兽发这个短音时卷起舌尖，似乎在品尝它的味道。威尔看到它尖锐的牙齿和身体其余部分一样也是漆黑的，但舌头却跟人类一样是粉红色。奇怪的是他并未感到有多么害怕。“非常适合你。我任性的（willful）小入侵者。”

“我敲过门了，”威尔说，自己都不敢相信有勇气开这个口。“你的房子放我进来的。”

“是吗？”那头生物貌似对这个消息很好奇。“啊抱歉。你已经自我介绍过了，而我还没有礼貌地回覆呢。我名叫汉尼拔。”

那头野兽——汉尼拔——曲起一根手指抬起威尔的下巴，逼他与自己视线相对。威尔僵住了，颤颤巍巍吸了一口气，波涛汹涌的蔚蓝眼睛对上深不见底的黑色深渊，有一丝猩红如同干涸的血迹在深渊底部暗暗闪烁。

“不太喜欢眼神接触，是吗？”

“眼神交流会让我分心，”威尔承认，他屏住呼吸，颤抖得像一片落叶，就像之前被怪兽抓住手腕，然后舔掉指尖血液时一样。

“现在比平时更可怕吧？”对方狡猾地询问，显然是暗示它自己的存在。威尔，大概是明智的，决定不予置评。下巴上的手指挪开了，他终于能够看向一边，宽慰地不停喘息起来。

“说吧，”汉尼拔说。威尔看着它——他，一开始有些困惑，直到对方阐明。“你来这里的用意。”

威尔转头看向阿拉娜，她已经站起来，沉默地注视着他们俩。她累得够呛，已经无法再哭泣或是恳求，只能认命。“放了她，拜托。”

汉尼拔歪过头，冷漠地看着她的身影。“那个人？她是个小偷。难道我就这样饶过她的行为不检吗？”

“如果因为这个的话，”威尔举起玫瑰递给他，“请你将它收回，放我们走吧，求求你了。”

“哦，不，亲爱的威尔。”怪兽双手握住威尔伸出的手轻轻推回去，于是威尔再一次将玫瑰握在了胸口，就像第一次看见它时一样。“它现在属于你了，”他脸上露出一个怪异而诡秘的笑容，威尔再一次由于无法解释的原因心惊胆战。“我不忍心要求你与它分开。”

“那我该怎么办？”威尔听到自己语调中的恐惧绝望越来越深。“我要怎样做才能弥补你呢？你想要什么？”

“我只想得到公平的对待，”汉尼拔回答。

“公平，”威尔晕晕乎乎地学舌道。有那么一会儿他被难住了，不知所措……然后突然明白过来。“公平，”他重复了一次，这一次坚定了许多。“那就公平交换。一命换一命。”怪兽笑了起来，威尔知道自己猜对了。他点点头。“拿我来交换吧，”他说。“用我的自由交换她的。”

“什么？”他听到阿拉娜在身后质疑。“威尔，不，你不能这样做！”

“我接受提议，”汉尼拔回答道，毫不掩饰自己嗜虐的快感，欣赏威尔郑重闭上双眼时阿拉娜在他身后的哀嚎，她一边哭泣，一边一次次心碎地哭喊着‘不要’。

怪兽只是碰了一下，铁门就向内打开了，阿拉娜飞奔出来越过它身边，此刻完全忘记了这头抓住她并在精神上折磨了她如此之久的怪物，张开双臂紧紧抱在威尔肩头，抓得牢牢的，不停哭泣直到泪水浸湿了他的衬衫领口。

他同样紧紧地回抱，将额头按上她头顶，几滴泪水落入她发间，他已经接受了自己的命运，这可能是他最后一次拥抱她、或是待在她身边。

他们一直这样拥抱着，直到她稍微平静下来，稍稍放开了他。她抬头望着他的脸，两个人仍互相抓着对方的手臂。她温柔抚摸他的脸颊，深深凝视着他仿佛想要说些什么，她张开双唇，似乎在组织语言。

“够了，”怪兽的声音冷冰冰的。他一手抓住她肩头，将她拉开了威尔能够到的范围，强行打破了这一刻。“你已经道过别了，现在这里已经不欢迎你了，小姐。是时候离开了。”

“等等！”威尔焦虑地喊道。“天还没亮呢！”

“谁说她直到早上才会离开？”汉尼拔疑惑地挑起一边光滑的眉头。

“你不能在晚上就这样把她一个人扔在外面！她会死掉的！”威尔握紧拳头，抓住怪兽古旧的深蓝袍子。威尔都不知道自己这个姿态是威胁还是恳求，他只能将恐惧压抑在愤怒之下。荒谬的是，那朵玫瑰在整个过程之中仍然安全地呆在他手心里，只是这只抓住对方衬衣的手远没有另一只那么有威慑力。

野兽眯起眼睛看着他，威尔感到一股真正的恐怖如电流窜过脊椎，但他还是没有松手。“你很幸运，我还算喜欢你，威尔·格雷厄姆，”野兽说。“更幸运的是我并不是那种真正残酷的、对交易咬文嚼字却不遵守其精神的恶魔。所以，她会安全健康地回到家，我向你保证。”

“喔，感谢你，”威尔长舒一口气，半是感激半是欣慰。他松开了揪住汉尼拔衣服的手。

“来吧，”汉尼拔说，“女士优先，请。”

阿拉娜似乎又想开口，但汉尼拔看了她一眼，她只好顺从地转过身在前面带路，回到威尔进来的那条走廊上。汉尼拔紧紧跟在她后面，而威尔走在最后。蜡烛的明灭带领他们向大门而去，阿拉娜似乎被吓到了，震惊地深深吸气，而威尔疑惑起来，似乎她刚来时它们并未像对待他那样为她引路。

一跨出大门威尔就忘掉了其他一切念头，胸口一紧地发现温斯顿和巴斯特都不见了。他脑海中闪过一百种可能，差点再次掉下泪来，却没有对汉尼拔或是阿拉娜说一个字。

汉尼拔发出一声尖锐怪异的呼哨，拿爪子在空中做了个手势，似乎在召唤什么东西，然而威尔在这个距离根本分辨不出任何东西，直到片刻之后雾中来客终于现形，那是他有生以来见过最大的牡鹿，皮毛漆黑厚重，全身点缀着同样漆黑的鸦羽。

阿拉娜犹豫地看着他们，但汉尼拔没有给她抗议的机会，他像拎起一只洋娃娃一样举起了她，将她扔到牡鹿背上。他齿间发出一声轻响，牡鹿似乎明白了他的意思，像来时一样飞奔离去。阿拉娜受惊地赶紧怀抱住它的脖子，牢牢稳住自己。

“威尔！”她惊惧地喊道，而威尔都没有意识到自己因为她的惊叫不知不觉跟了上去，直到一条强壮的胳膊环住了他的腰，拖他回来，背靠上汉尼拔的胸膛。威尔抬头仰望，那张脸也正在俯视他，然后他又低头向前望去，目送阿拉娜和她梦魇般的坐骑消失在密林掩映中。

“她会没事的，”那只怪物无动于衷地说。他带着威尔回到城堡里，没有等待，也没有询问他是否准备好了。他的手臂仍然环在威尔腰际，仿佛害怕他逃跑一般。

当蜡烛再次闪亮，大门在背后关上，威尔才真正意识到从今以后这就是自己的生活。他的余生，目前看来大概会短得可怜，这座怪异的、仿佛有生命般的城堡就是他唯一能呆的地方。想到这里他就觉得膝盖发软。

“在带你去你的房间之前，请先跟我来一趟这边。”汉尼拔的声音打断了他的愁思，他引他向下，踏上一条威尔早先并未看到的走廊。

“我的房间？”他惊奇地问。

“是的，威尔。”汉尼拔回头看他，带着一抹顽皮的笑。“你觉得我会把你锁在地牢里，就像对待她那样吗？”

“额，是的。”他诚实地回答。

汉尼拔在另一扇门后停下来，转过脸来面对他。“那么请记住，”他一手握住威尔肩头，“你并不是什么罪犯，也不是不守规矩的客人。你将自己慷慨地奉献给我，威尔·格雷厄姆。”他盯住威尔的眼睛，“那就意味着你现在是我的了，随我处置。你很快就会知道的，我对自己所有的珍贵财产有多么保护和珍惜，我会怎样悉心照料、贪婪戒备。”

威尔张口结舌，脸蛋胀的通红，完全不知该如何应对。幸好汉尼拔此时推开了门，引领他进入了那间温暖而富丽堂皇的会客厅。火光熊熊的壁炉前面铺着一张豪华厚重的长毛地毯，温斯顿和巴斯特就趴在那里，他一进门它们就弹起身子冲过来迎接，摇着尾巴热情地亲吻他。

“嗨，孩子们，”如释重负的心情让他声音发抖，跪倒在地——幸好在这片柔软的地毯上，将脸埋进两只最亲爱的伙伴温暖的皮毛中，他本以为已经永远失去了它们。

“我很欣赏那些在最可怕的情况下还如此忠诚的生物，”汉尼拔说，同样倾身来爱抚它们。巴斯特毫无疑虑地欢快接受了这份额外的祝福，像对待威尔一样爽快地舔舐起汉尼拔的爪子。温斯顿则要警惕得多，但闻了闻对方的手掌之后，它还是允许他拍了拍它的头，没有冲他咆哮。

“谢谢，汉尼拔。”威尔今晚第二次说道，这一次与第一次同样真诚。汉尼拔侧过头，因为对方叫了自己的名字而会心微笑。

“你喜欢的话可以让它们待在你的房间里。它们可以在城堡领域内随意散步，包括内院以及城堡中央的花园，你也一样。我希望它们不要离开领地，但作为动物，即使它们冒险出去，大多数森林居民也不怎么会伤害它们。而你，当然，在任何情况下都不许出门，除非有我的许可。”

威尔点头表示明白。汉尼拔伸手帮他站起来，他接受了他帮助，跟随他离开了会客厅，狗狗们快步跟在身后。

他们没有再次停留，直到走上两段楼梯，到达一扇白漆大门。威尔努力记住方向以及到达这里的漫长迂回的路线。

“一开始可能有点难记，但等你探索过这座城堡之后就会熟悉起来的。”汉尼拔说，“你可以去任何地方，从现在开始这里就是你的家。我只要求你不要离开我的领地，而且不要进入有两扇红漆大门的那个房间。因为那是我的私人住所。”他打开白色大门，示意威尔进去。

这间卧室跟会客厅一样装饰华美，只是色调要柔和许多，以白色与金色为主。这一间房间就比威尔的小屋整个儿都要大了。单单对面墙边那张床大概就有他从前半个屋子那么大。

“希望你还喜欢。经过这段长途跋涉你肯定已经精疲力竭了，现在我会留你自己休息，明天一早准备好早餐之后再来叫你。”说完，他轻轻在身后关上门，留下威尔独自和狗狗们待在一起。

威尔重重坐到床边。他确实已经精疲力尽，这一整天发生了太多事情，但他的脑子不肯停歇下来，在独自一人之后再一次陷入了思维困境。

虽然那头怪兽为他准备了一间华丽的私人房间，而不是地下室里潮湿的监牢，还允许他随意出入大部分地方，威尔非常清楚他仍然只是一名囚犯，尽管一切由他自己一手造成。他不会打破自己留下的誓言，不仅仅因为重视自己的荣誉必须信守诺言，还因为否则就是拿阿拉娜好不容易赢得的安全与自由冒险。

一想到再也回不去的那个家，他的心脏就痛苦地揪成一团。他并不会太过思念村子，以及村中的居民，但是在那条冰凉的溪水中他曾无数次地抛洒鱼饵垂钓，这种日子再也没有了。不知最近钓起来的鱼是否已经晒干，他还怀念床上老旧却温暖熟悉的被褥。他其余的狗狗们现在失去主人了。他只能期待杰克能够遵守诺言留意它们，或者也许阿拉娜愿意自己照顾以作安慰——她未来的丈夫应该不会介意，作为欠他让阿拉娜平安返回的一份情，更别说他一直自以为跟威尔之间存在着某种竞争关系，威尔的缺席难保不会让对方暗自窃喜。

“至少我还有你们俩，”他黯然地对狗狗们笑了笑。温斯顿担心地竖起耳朵看着他，而巴斯特则打了个呵欠，蜷缩到靠近床脚的地毯上。

威尔看着搁在膝头的双手，这才意识到坐在这儿考虑命运时，自己的手指一直不自觉地抚摸着玫瑰的茎干。它仍然跟初次见到时一样充满活力、美轮美奂，只是那血红的色彩现在看来似乎愈发艳丽了。

眼下它刚好提醒了威尔，事情发展到如今这个地步就是因为这么小一件物事。他胸口一窒，重重叹了一口气，几乎是漫不经心地将它扔到床尾。踢掉鞋子，跳上了床，他张开四肢躺到床上，迷茫地注视着头顶的幔帐，直到终于忍不住困意，双目渐渐阖了起来。

*

是尖叫声将他惊醒。

起初，他做了一个奇怪的噩梦。在一场假面舞会中，他被一个蒙面陌生人拥抱着不断旋转，直到四面墙壁尽数被鲜血染红、被疯狂蔓延的藤蔓所覆盖，而他们周围的其他舞者全都消失了。他想当然地以为那尖叫声是自己发出的。怔忪片刻之后他才发现并非如此，不是他自己的叫声。

狗狗们冲着房门狂吠，而那惊惧、痛苦的声音一直回荡在门外的走廊之间，未曾止歇。威尔坐起身，发了一阵呆，然后小心翼翼地从床上爬起来，半张着嘴巴浑身发抖，蹑手蹑脚地赤足摸到门边。

尖叫声终于偃旗息鼓，威尔将耳朵贴到门上，窥探有没有其他声响。隐隐约约地，他似乎听到一个陌生男人的声音在叫“饶命！”紧接着一声不祥的砰然重击，然后就没有然后了。接下来他听到沉重的、马蹄一样的脚步声从大厅过来，越来越近，他跌跌撞撞向后退去，抖得厉害，不知所措地疯狂寻找不知被自己踢去哪儿的靴子。他在床边找到了它们，赶紧慌慌张张扑过去取他藏起来的猎刀，在轻柔的敲门声响起时刚好将它从靴筒中抽出。

威尔没有回复，于是片刻之后汉尼拔推开了房门。狗狗们警惕地站起来，直到看到是他进入房间，于是顺从地呜呜叫唤，翻起肚皮。它们本能地明白谁是这里的头领，如果他决定付诸暴力，能够轻易将它们撕成碎片。而他甚至没有瞟它们一眼，只是冲威尔露出一个面带歉意的微笑，仿佛没有看到年轻人正双手紧握一把猎刀，朝着他的方向胡乱挥舞，并且被他的出现吓得面无人色、瑟瑟发抖。

“请原谅我的不请自入，威尔。恐怕我还没有习惯跟别人分享我的家，事后才意识到你可能会被那些吵闹所惊醒。”

“我已经被吵醒了，”威尔说。面对对方的逼近，他攻击性地龇出牙齿。“退后，你这个魔鬼！”他大喊出声。

汉尼拔不以为然地磨了磨牙。“你知道那件武器要怎么使用吗，威尔？”

他还真不太懂。他只是在还小的时候用它剥过几次鹿皮，那是个贫瘠的冬天，父亲和他曾试图捕获一些猎物。不过他们以捕鱼为生，对另一行工作从来都不太精通。老实说，威尔总是将它磨得闪亮只是出于习惯，以及在双手空闲时有事可干而已。“我觉得要学会也不难，”他色厉内荏地咆哮。

汉尼拔并未停下脚步，刀刃在威尔手中熠熠发光，他盲目地削砍劈刺，希望能给自己带来一点保护。然而汉尼拔敏捷地闪过了所有威胁，瞬间就握住并拧绞他的手腕，直到威尔害怕地松手将刀扔到地上，恐怕自己不放手对方会掰断他的手臂。猎刀叮叮当当地落到地板上，汉尼拔放开了他的手。威尔一把跌坐到床上又迅速弹起，手脚并用地迅速爬向床头那边，而汉尼拔也跪坐到床垫上，继续向他靠近。

“不要碰我！”威尔大叫出声，在对方爬到他身边、伸出手仿佛想要拨开挡住他眼帘的垂发时哭喊着躲开。他痛恨听到自己声音里的决心已经分崩离析，徒留下纯粹的惊骇。

怪兽没有理睬他的请求，用一只手掌温柔托起威尔的脸颊。“我美丽的、心肠柔软的男孩，”他柔声哄慰，拿拇指扫去威尔脸上那行突然涌出的泪水。“你是不是以为我过来是打算伤害你？”他观望着直到威尔终于点头。“永远也不会，亲爱的，”他一边向他保证，一边将心不甘情不愿的男人拉进自己怀里，亲密地搂着他，给他拍背顺毛。“你是我要用心保护的珍宝，记得吗？”

“但……但是那个人……”

“是一头粗俗的猪，”汉尼拔简单地回答。他稍稍拉开距离，看到仍旧铭刻在威尔脸上的苦恼神色，有意放柔了表情。他再次用手指抬起威尔的下巴，说道，“不要为他或其他任何人烦恼。他们的命运都是咎由自取。”

“其他人？”威尔弱弱地问。“还会有其他人吗？”

“恐怕时不时会有。这种事……我必须要做，为了生存，你要知道。”威尔被他这番言论给搞糊涂了，但决定暂时不再追问，因为不想惹怒对方。“我不是经常会将无礼的闯入者囚禁的，”他解释道。最后他站起来，留威尔独自在床上。“今晚我已经叨扰你太久了。继续睡觉吧，像之前说的，我早上再来叫醒你。”威尔觉得经历这一切后自己很难再睡着，但他保留意见没有说话。

汉尼拔在门口顿住，思索了一会儿，再次转头面对床上的人。“也许我要加上最后一条守则，”他说。“一旦晚间休息之后，无论发生什么，不管听到什么声音，你都不能离开房间，直到太阳升起。明白了吗？”

“违反的话会怎样呢？”威尔问道。“你会一样杀掉我吗？”

“不会发生那种事的，亲爱的威尔。”汉尼拔回答。“如果发现你晚上不乖，我是不会惩罚你的。”他满怀爱怜地对他微笑，“我只会强求你加入我一起。”

意识到言外之意，威尔突然倒吸一口凉气。“我才不要，”他说。

“那你最好遵守规矩，是吧？”他打开门出去，离开前最后一次转过身。“晚安，威尔，”他在门缝里说，随后轻轻在身后关上了门。

*

威尔不知道在半夜得知了那样恐怖的事情之后自己怎么有办法再次睡着的，但无论如何，他睡着了，并且当下一次敲门声响起的时候，他迷迷糊糊地应了门，又跟在汉尼拔身后下楼去往餐厅，路上汉尼拔向他介绍了花园的位置、并放狗狗们出去解决问题。汉尼拔已在那里准备好了饮水以及丰盛的剩菜，而威尔虽然有些勉强，还是难免满心感激，毕竟对方甚至在他自己想到提出请求之前就先为他的宠物们体贴地安排好了一切。

威尔本以为怪兽的外表在光天化日之下会显得更加违和，也许更加叫人害怕，但他发现自己似乎已经渐渐习惯。不知怎的，汉尼拔像是一头既让人觉得荒谬怪异同时又完美天成的生物，而且他显然视自己为森林与森林中央这座城堡的主人，似乎他向来就是它们的一部分。今天他穿戴着烟熏紫与亮枣红色的柔软光滑的衣物，其剪裁同样是很久很久以前就过时的款式，但穿在他身上不知何故并不显得荒唐，威尔在心底暗暗一笑。

他不愿意回忆昨晚可怕的惨叫，更别提据说很快会继续出现的那些。无论如何他也没有帮忙的本事，再次提及这个话题并不明智。

他转而聚焦到餐桌上那些美味可口的食物上——黄油面包和蜂蜜，苹果和石榴，燕麦粥配上甘美多汁的野草莓，还有油脂丰富的香肠散发着他从未闻到过的最让人垂涎欲滴的香气。威尔的胃咕咕叫唤起来，提醒他从昨天下午提前的晚餐后自己就再也没有进食过了。

“抱歉，恐怕这些食物太过简单清淡。我平常总是更乐于在晚餐上花时间，烹饪出更加丰盛奢华的食物。”汉尼拔在桌首右侧拉开一张椅子，让威尔坐下。

“晚餐还更要奢侈吗？”威尔不可置信地询问，决定把每样东西都堆一点到盘子里。即使还有七张嗷嗷待哺的嘴要喂养，威尔也从未饿着过自己，但他仍然不曾见过同时有如此多的食物摆在一张桌子上。燕麦粥还热气腾腾，所以他先等它摊凉，径直戳起首先让他食指大动的香肠。他幸福得几乎呻吟起来，“实在太棒了，”他衷心赞美道。

听到对方的恭维，看着又一口肉片消失在丰满的粉色唇间，汉尼拔带着一抹满意的笑容垂下头。“谢谢。可惜平时几乎没有人能分享我的厨艺。”

威尔塞了满口的新鲜面包，咕哝了一句话，听起来像是“的确可惜”。汉尼拔甚至没有提醒他嘴里含有食物时说话是不礼貌的行为，因为看到威尔如此全心全意地享受自己的食物已经让汉尼拔太过愉悦舒畅。

“附近有小溪或是湖泊吗？”终于不再狼吞虎咽之后，威尔在吃饭空隙中提出这个问题。在汉尼拔好奇的目光中，威尔不好意思地猛低下头，“我只是想，既然我从前在家是个渔夫……”

“现在这就是你的家，威尔，”汉尼拔不厌其烦地提醒道。

威尔踌躇片刻，咬了咬嘴唇，决定对汉尼拔的话不予置评。“我想我也许可以偶尔出去为你的餐桌增添一点其他的菜色，我是说，作为留在这里的报偿。”他的语调颇含几分忐忑。他有些担心自己亲切的“主人”会见怪，因为他太快就提及离开这块地方，万一对方误解自己想要逃跑怎么办？可根本不是这样的。他只是完全不知道还能做什么来打发时间。

“你根本不需要为留在这里付出任何代价，威尔。你的存在就值得一切了。”汉尼拔说，“不过，如果那是你喜欢的消遣，我很乐意将我的厨艺更多地运用到鱼的食材上去。当然，你可以去钓鱼，只要是在我的陪伴之下。”

威尔点点头，为找到一个能让自己偶尔看到满眼的石头墙壁之外的世界的折衷方式而心满意足。

“好了，那就这么定了，”汉尼拔轻轻拍了拍手，仿佛是在表示‘任务完成’。“请让我带你去你的浴室泡一个热水澡，能帮你放松身体，在度过一个这么艰难的夜晚之后振作精神。我还会给你提供一把剃刀，看你是否想要修饰还是刮掉胡子。洗好出来之后，你会在衣柜里找到干净衣服，”他加上一句，神色不虞地扫了一眼威尔穿着睡了整晚的那一身褴褛衣衫。

大约一小时之后，威尔步出毗邻自己房间的浴室，发现床上已经准备好了干净衣物。威尔松开缠在腰间的大毛巾，迅速穿上显然是为他特意准备的全副行头——云灰色的羊毛织物还有蓝丝绸，几乎和他的双眼同样的色彩，剪裁的样式与汉尼拔身穿的类似。衣服几乎非常合身，只是在肩头和腰部有些松垮，他得用配套的饰带将衣裳整理好。带着几分好奇，他窥探了一下衣柜，发现许多各式各样的衣物，色彩各不相同，却都是昂贵的面料。似乎没有一件能适合远足和钓鱼，威尔只希望汉尼拔不要强求他在户外活动之后还能将它们保持得完美无瑕。

脑海中不安地闪过一个念头，这些东西也许曾属于从前住在这里的某个人，极有可能是城堡原先的主人之一。威尔不知道汉尼拔是否一直住在这里，还是说是在被废弃之后找到它。不管是哪种可能性，都让威尔的疑惑越来越多，不过他决定暂时将这些放在脑后，将来再涉及它们——等他确信提出这些问题不会惹怒汉尼拔之后。至少他有一点可以安慰自己，这些衣裳怪异的过时式样意味着不管谁之前穿过它们，现在多半已深埋在地底——尽管这又牵扯出下一个问题，为什么所有一切都未被岁月侵蚀。大概又是因为魔法。

他仔细端详着镜中的自己，小心检查是否已扣好纽扣，系好衣带。他将胡茬修剪得整洁了一些，而非完全刮掉，觉得挺满意现在的样子。

然而他的目光从自己的镜像上滑走，注意到梳妆台上多出来的物品。那儿的拐角矗立着一支细瘦的长花瓶，刚好在镜子的视野边缘，它里面插着的是昨晚睡前被自己扔在床脚的那朵花。它在一夜之间不知何故似乎绽放得更为艳丽了，花瓣舒展开来，快乐地沐浴着阳光。

*  
那不是错觉。接下来的日子里，每一个新黎明的到来都让他更加接受自己的新生活，而那朵玫瑰每天都维持着原来的样子，只是看来仿佛越来越美了，似乎威尔每天早上拿手指碰到它柔软丝滑的花瓣时它都吸收了他的一分快乐一样。

日复一日，很快几周过去了，然后几个月也过去了，到了第一场雪落下的时候，玫瑰仍然没有枯萎，威尔快乐的心情也是一样。

清晨，中午，黄昏，日子模模糊糊地过去了，与汉尼拔的相处总是那么轻松有趣。他们经常在那座华丽的花园里长时间地散步，那儿所有植物一年到头都欣欣向荣；在天气渐凉之后，有时候也会面对面坐在休息室的壁炉前对饮。汉尼拔偶尔还会护送他去附近一条河边钓鱼，就像他承诺的那样，还教会威尔分辨那些只在这座特殊森林中土生土长的植物与野生动物。

每一次的新体验和越来越多的话题交流让他俩愈发互相理解、互相欣赏。威尔意识到他们两个从前都选择了离群索居的生活，事实上汉尼拔就和他自己一样孤独。

在威尔需要一些私人空间的时候，或是汉尼拔为了某些事务不得不离开城堡时，威尔就会和狗狗们一起玩耍，而且还有这么一整个壮丽的城堡亟待探寻。在城堡一翼他发现了一座宏伟的藏书室，室内藏书浩如烟海，甚至比他想象中如今首都图书馆内的藏书还要多。汉尼拔承认他的猜测也许没错，因为这座城堡存在的时间甚至比这个国家据说成立的年代还要久远，当时这块大陆仍被另一个姓氏所统治、统一在同一面旗帜之下，繁荣兴盛。威尔敬畏惊叹的表情让他露齿而笑，他伸出手来，示意这一整个房间，“都在这里了，关于那个年代的一切知识，只要你想知道，就能在这里找到。”

在那之后，他时而会戏谑地调笑威尔，抱怨将他从藏书室里哄出来有多么艰难，并且大声地自言自语是否该将威尔的饭菜盛上托盘带来这里。威尔虽然被他逗笑，也明白了对方的暗示，知道在这些俏皮话之下汉尼拔是以自己的方式表达他有多么怀念威尔的陪伴。于是威尔减少了自己的研究时间，为了让汉尼拔不要因为他的缺席感到太受忽略。

结果如今许多晚上，在晚间歇下之后，当他感到不太疲乏的时候，威尔违背了汉尼拔第一天夜里制定的最后一条“守则”，只为了偷偷前往那里。而城堡本身似乎能够理解威尔的意图，在他趁黑偷偷摸摸穿越走廊时不会燃起火苗，只在进入藏书室后将他最爱的靠椅旁边的几根蜡烛点亮，并为他那晚最感兴趣的书架周边提供光线。

威尔不会自欺欺人，以为那条规定会随自己的意志所转移。仍有一些晚上他还是被可怕的声响所惊醒，好几个小时之后才会停歇，而在接下来的早上威尔就会对着自己的燕麦粥难受地皱着眉头，但他无话可说，只能无奈接受在这座不属于自己得房子里没有立场去评判主人行事方式的事实。虽然不愿承认，但汉尼拔越来越容易哄到他重新开心起来。尽管如此，在那些夜晚威尔会乖乖留在自己房间，记起汉尼拔那可怕的许诺，不想以身试法。

他浏览了许多关于汉尼拔提起过的那个古老王国的脆弱书籍，发现提及统治它并住在这座堡垒里的那个皇室家族的资料太过稀少。难道有关它的记录都已遗失，或者在漫长的年代里遭受了损毁？他现在知道了这地方一度被称为莱克特城堡，许多世纪之前一场未知的灾难在这个家族统治正盛之时降临了下来。王国的基础设施很快就全部坍塌崩溃，被一些并没有那么优秀的政府机构所取代，直到如今的时代。

来到这里之前他从未如此关心过历史，但这段历史中蕴含的美丽与悲剧深深触动了他。关于笼罩着它的那股神秘感，威尔越是了解得多，越是感到至关重要。他偶尔暗自疑惑，阿拉娜是否对此了解更多。从前对此类事情她总是比他更感兴趣。

他叹了一口气，无力地对自己笑了笑。想起她和从前生活的频率越来越少了，但每次的回忆难免伴随着同样的刺痛，满含失落与惋惜。他觉得这伤口或许永远也无法痊愈，鉴于这种未卜的分别方式。

他将手中正在阅览的沉重书卷放到一边，伸了个懒腰，感觉太过疲倦，该是上床的时候了。在身后尽可能轻声地掩上藏书室的门，他在黑暗中缓缓循着蜿蜒的走廊向自己的卧室而去，一边懒懒打着呵欠。

附近正前方一声响亮的撞击把他吓了一大跳，接着蜡烛们瞬间全部燃起，像是对他在黑暗中的恐惧与疑惑的直接回应。

在走廊分叉的路口，一只血淋淋的手扶上拐角的墙壁。威尔站在那里，呆若木鸡，看到手臂的主人随后出现，在恐怖的痛苦之下呻吟，另一只手紧紧抓住自己的腹部。一看到威尔，男人的眼睛瞪得几乎凸出来，向前猛地一冲，想要抓住他的衣服。威尔本能地退了几步，他憎恨这样的自己，但这一刻他突然荒谬地想起汉尼拔，如果自己将这件锦缎袍子染上了血不知他该会怎样大发雷霆。这是汉尼拔最喜欢看威尔穿的衣物之一，他有一次曾对年轻人说过。

男人颓然倒地，威尔这才意识到他为什么紧抓住自己的躯干不放——他的肠子突然就从肚子上的洞里流了出来，洒满一地。威尔一手捂住自己的嘴，却还是无法掩住惊悸的叫声。

“求求你……”男人几乎无法成言，仍试图手膝并用向威尔爬过来，然而他显然已经太过虚弱，连嘴角都吐出血沫。“他——救救我……”接着威尔看到他眼中最后一点生命之火突然熄灭，整个人向前跌落，脑袋突然撞到地面，咽了气。威尔无法控制地颤抖着，仍被捂住的口中发出一声哀鸣，另一只手臂紧紧抓住自己的身体，仿佛是在无意识地模仿刚才男人的动作，牢牢撑住自己。

他一直没有动作，即使听到前方熟悉的脚步声回荡在走廊中。随后汉尼拔出现在了眼前，当看到他的被守护者站在这里时，面上闪过一阵担心的神色。他一只爪子里握着一个血迹斑斑的肝脏，而威尔看到这荒谬的场景居然出乎意料地吃吃笑了起来。肝脏！汉尼拔手里拿着人肝是要做什么？

他要做什么……用一只肝脏……？

汉尼拔看到了威尔那一刻的顿悟。他站直身子，双臂软软垂到身侧，一脸空白地目视前方。

“威尔……”他试着叫他，小心地向前靠近。

威尔突然跳了起来，靠向一边闪过汉尼拔身侧，堪堪避过前头倒下的一具盔甲，三步并作两步冲下楼梯。他跑得那么快，没有摔倒跌断脖子简直是个奇迹。“威尔！威尔！”汉尼拔在身后叫他，但他不愿意停下来，不愿意听他说话，不愿意在这高墙之内再多留一秒。让那交易见鬼去吧。他冲出大门，跑进雪地里，身上只有一件薄薄的袍子，衣柜里的厚斗篷早被忘在脑后。他穿过空地，跑进林子里，一直不停，直到血管里涌动的肾上腺素渐渐平息下来，双腿也精疲力竭。

他重重跪了下来，一手撑住身边的树干支起身体。他太冷了，又用尽力气，连将脸埋进掌中哭泣都无法做到。

汉尼拔杀掉的那些人。他吃掉了他们。威尔和他一起吃掉了他们。

“这是我必须要做的事，”第一个晚上汉尼拔就告诉了他，“为了生存。”在内心深处，威尔终于明白了这句话的意义。逻辑上他理解了这件事中一定有些古怪，让食人成为汉尼拔必须去做的事。但他为什么要把他们喂给威尔？不仅是威尔，还有他的狗？难道他这种事情已经做了太久，忘了这种行为有多么畸形，还是说是某些黑暗的冲动驱使他将自己的邪恶与他人分享？也许这就是他将自己与世隔绝如此之久的原因，不仅仅因为他是个危险的刽子手？

他的沉思被打断了，并不是什么明显的咆哮声或是其他清晰的警告，只是一种芒刺在背的感觉，仿佛有许多不友善的目光落在他身上，似乎对能够移动、能够呼吸却不属于这片森林的生物满怀怨憎。他直起身子，强迫自己站起来，这在那些缓缓靠近他的东西看来似乎成为了某种信号。它们既像又不像是狼，黄色眼珠熠熠发光，形体上无法判断是坚实的血肉还是飘渺的影子，仿佛由介于两者之间的某种奇怪材质构成。

它们立刻扑了过来，威尔避无可避，只够时间用双臂护住自己。这时汉尼拔突然出现在面前，挡住了它们的来路，将冲过来的头几只毫不费力地撞到一边，仿佛它们只是毫无威胁的破布。其中一只以为能从汉尼拔头顶跃过，而他以一个普通人类无法做到的、不自然的扭头动作抓住了它，毫不留情地将它刺穿在自己的一只角上，接着像只狗狗一样甩了两下头，就将残骸远远扔开了。

与此同时另一头已经潜得足够近，差点就咬到了威尔的脚踝，还好威尔及时跳到树后。汉尼拔冲它怒吼一声，抓住了它的颈背，弯起膝盖将它直接折成了两半，然后将尸体扔到仍在观望的剩余狼群之中。余下那些全都夹起尾巴赶紧溜走了。和开始时一样突兀地，一切都解决了，而威尔更加懂得了汉尼拔比他曾经知道的还要强大太多。

“你……那是……”他背靠树干再次滑坐到地上，头晕眼花，由于疲惫、挥之不去的恐惧，以及安慰。

汉尼拔半跪下来，温柔地将他抱起来，拥在怀中。“会好起来的，我的心肝宝贝，”他在威尔耳边轻轻安慰，而威尔则失去了知觉。像拥着新娘一般，他一路将他抱回了家。

*

威尔醒来时躺在会客室躺椅上，身上裹着的毯子舒适温暖，面前壁炉的火苗劈啦作响。他已经被换上一套干燥舒适的睡衣。他的脑袋正枕在汉尼拔膝头，而对方正用修长的手指温柔梳理着威尔的头发。当威尔睁开眼睛、抬头看向他的同时，这温柔爱抚也停了下来。

威尔小心地吞了一口口水，他的喉咙干巴巴的。“你一直在将他们喂给我吃，”他轻轻说道。

“是的，”汉尼拔承认道，没有试图掩藏这显而易见的事实。他好奇地歪过了头。“告诉我，威尔。你知道我杀死了他们。有必要那么惊讶吗，我将他们的肉体投付使用，而不是任其浪费？”

“是的，”他说。然后又说，“不，我不知道。”他坐起身，四肢的钝痛让他呻吟出声。当汉尼拔一只胳膊绕过他的肩膀将他肩并肩靠到自己身边时，威尔并未反抗。两人之间现在并无距离，威尔把疲倦的脑袋靠在汉尼拔肩头上。“你本应告诉我的，”他说。

“如果我说了，你会加入我的餐桌吗？又或者我什么也不说，但是只给自己提供肉食，而只允许你食用素菜？”他一边询问，一边忍俊不禁。

威尔气鼓鼓的，懒得理会对方言外的嘲弄之意。“我会毫无怨言地吃掉任何你放到我面前的食物。本来我也没期待在冰冷的牢房里饿死之外的结果。”

“照这个逻辑，你根本就无需介意，我们现在也不用进行这次对话了。”

威尔叹了一口气。“你……别这样了，拜托。我现在选择吃素，好吗？”

“如你所愿，”汉尼拔让步了，尽管他不以为然地皱起了眉头。他转头望向窗外，“天就要亮了。不如你在壁炉旁再休息一会儿，我很快会把早餐带过来。”

“我觉得我暂时什么胃口都没有了，”威尔说，“我太累了。”

“那就只吃一点麦片粥和烤面包。然后就上床去睡一会儿。”威尔感觉对方的手整理了一下裹在自己肩头的毯子，嘴唇轻轻擦过自己的太阳穴。随后汉尼拔离开了房间。巴斯特卧在地毯上冲威尔打了个呵欠，而温斯顿在睡梦中用力拍了一下尾巴。威尔盯着壁炉的火苗，眼皮越来越重，打起了瞌睡。

当他回到现实的时候发现汉尼拔正轻轻地将一副托盘搁在他腿上——麦片粥和烤面包，就像他许诺过的那样。这顿早餐足够清淡，适合他的胃部状况，然而他羞耻地意识到它散发出的香气跟汉尼拔托盘上的食物比起来真是天上地下。他的餐点跟威尔的一样，只是多了一大块培根。狗狗们开始骚动起来，它们都满含兴趣地嗅闻着，围过来凑到汉尼拔脚边。那头怪兽以询问的目光望向威尔。

“不该期待他们跟我一样改吃素了，是吧？”说起这句话的时候，威尔感到一股沉重的厌倦。它们毕竟是肉食动物。这只是它们的自然天性。看到他点头之后，汉尼拔撕下小片培根喂给两只狗狗，威尔看着它们像吃猪肉一样贪婪地将培根狼吞虎咽下去。

他又抬头看汉尼拔，对方啃咬自己那一份的姿势要文明优雅得多，目光瞥过来时还端庄一笑。同样的想法窜上心头，这只是他的自然天性。

“你曾经告诉我，你为了生存不得不杀戮。”威尔说。

“是的，”汉尼拔承认。“我需要人肉作为食物，”他的陈述太过淡定，仿佛这就合该是个普遍定理，无需大惊小怪。

但威尔知道原因远不止如此。那个男人，当汉尼拔切开他的身体，取走他的器官时，他还是活着的。在这场暴行之中，威尔看到的唯一需要只是对施虐的残忍渴望。然而另一方面，威尔早在初见之时就了解了汉尼拔的这项特质，即使对方从未对威尔和他的宠物们展现出这一点。他体内有一块阴暗面需要不时被饲喂填满。

“你一直都是这样吗？”威尔问道。

汉尼拔皱眉沉思，仔细斟酌自己接下来的话。“如果可以的话，威尔，我想给你讲一个故事。”

话题的转变让威尔的眉头纠结地拧在一起，然而他点头同意了。“说吧。”

“很久很久以前，”老掉牙的开头伴随着一朵迷人、谦逊的微笑，威尔也回报一笑。“在一块存在神话与怪兽的、早已被遗忘了名字的土地上，在一个没人能够记起、甚至不知道到底何时发生的年代，有一座阴暗而庞大的森林，森林中心矗立着一座城堡。”

“莱特克家族，”威尔轻轻说道。

汉尼拔点点头。“莱克特家族，”他的眼中露出遥远的怀念。“他们是公允正直的统治者，深受民众爱戴，但他们又如此傲慢，正是这份傲慢导致了他们的最终没落。”他抬眼望进威尔眼里，“他们竟敢将城堡修建在了一座已经被异物盘踞的魔法森林中，瞧，他们还宣布了自己至高无上的统治权，不管这份诏令会不会受到原住民的欢迎。”

“我猜进展不是很妙，”他开始想象命运之轮可能的发展方向。

“非常不妙，”汉尼拔干巴巴地回答。“森林里的原住民们向莱克特城堡派来一位信使——据说是位强大的巫师，希望对方能被说服，或者起码能在威吓之下遵循古老的守则。但他提出的要求太过苛刻，这个家族告诉他无法接受条件。”汉尼拔吞了一口口水，神色痛苦。“他们称呼他为‘怪兽’，于是他告诉他们，他会引出他们自己心中真正的怪兽。他诅咒了所有人，所有的血脉传承者，尤其是对家族的最后一位后嗣编织了一个尤其黑暗邪恶的诅咒。”

汉尼拔述说时的表情让威尔想将他拥在怀里，永远不会放弃他，但他暂时克制住了这份冲动，任凭汉尼拔继续他那不幸的故事。

“一个接一个的，每一位生活在城堡里的人，从最卑微的仆从到国王本人，都渐渐发疯直至死去，直到最后只剩下莱克特家最小的儿子和他的母亲。她带着儿子逃离并遗弃了这座城堡，她为他的命运担忧，但她相信如果她能够带他离开森林，将他藏得远远的，就能够免除他的诅咒。”他忧伤地对着威尔微笑。“她不懂得，有些命运无法逆转，而且其最终结局会比死亡恐怖得多。”

“然后怎么了？”威尔问道，然而他有种可怕的预感，他已经知道了结局。

“当有人试图从一个连树木都会迁移行走的魔法森林逃跑时还能发生什么呢？”汉尼拔神色僵硬地轻笑起来。“逃跑比你想象的要艰难太多。”威尔点点头，想起他是怎样见证林木的边界线年复一年靠近自己的房子。

“更别说，人类的血液中可以透露出太多秘密。森林会形影不离地跟随，无论你怎样试图逃离，将过去甩在脑后。许多，许多年过去了，”汉尼拔继续说着，语调冷漠。“终于，不再有其他幸存者。莱克特家族最后的血脉只剩孤零零一个，双亲不在，无儿无女，直到有一天无法控制的命运促使他进入森林，让他臣服于那条在许久以前施予城堡之内的诅咒。”

“那……那个诅咒究竟是什么？”威尔忍不住自己的惊惧。

汉尼拔再一次锁住他的目光。“他将明白成为被别人畏惧的对象是什么样子。他的头顶会长出鹿角，他的饥饿将永不餍足，他将真切地懂得，被人称作‘怪兽’所代表的意义。”

“哦，汉尼拔……”威尔轻声悲叹，扑上前去环抱住那一度是人类的野兽肩头，同时小心不要撞翻两人的托盘。“我对你身上发生的一切感到难过。”

野兽回应了他的拥抱，将鼻尖埋进年轻人发间。“那是非常久之前的事了，”他说，“自那以来我已经接受了现实，和未来。”

威尔拉开身子看着他，“难道就没有什么办法……”看到汉尼拔悲哀的皱眉神色，他声音渐弱，“我很抱歉，”他再次说。

“无需如此，”汉尼拔说着，收拾起两人的餐盘转身回去厨房。“你对此无能为力，我当然也不会强求。”他露出温暖的笑容，“现在你在这儿陪着我就已经足够了，我最心爱的朋友。”

*

听过了汉尼拔的故事，威尔觉得自己既然已经知道了真相，便无法再袖手旁观。汉尼拔已经独自一人忍受了多么漫长的孤独生涯，无人分担他的欢欣与苦痛？而当自然规律将威尔的生命带到终点之后，他又要再次寂寞多久？这世上一定会有办法能够破解诅咒，帮他回归人性。

威尔比从前任何时候都更加热切地陷入他的研究工作中去，但那些尘封的古卷并不能告诉他将一头野兽变回人类的方法，其实他也明白。陷在藏书室中的又一个徒劳无功的上午之后，威尔沮丧地长舒一口气，挫败地前往餐厅，与汉尼拔一起共进午餐。

对方遵循了自己的诺言，不再将肉食列入威尔的食物里。威尔不敢说自己完全乐意地接受终此余生成为一位素食者，但那些餐点即使缺乏某种关键材料，也还是非常美味。而且在天气转好之后他可以再次出门远足，钓回更多的鱼来，也许甚至可以重新锻炼一下自己猎捕野味的技术。

尽管那次可怕的发现在他们的关系中掀起了轩然大波，但两人的感情自此之后不减反增。威尔明白只要自己愿意，他们的关系大概会由量变发展到质变。他并不是瞎子，他看得懂汉尼拔有些时候望着他的眼神，读得懂那些缠绵的碰触与满怀爱意的耳语所代表的意义。他也知道汉尼拔会欣然地继续接受他的友谊，在威尔准备好改变之前绝不提出逾越的要求。

阻止威尔遵循本心顺从两人共同渴望的并不是汉尼拔的外表，甚至也不是由于他个人对情事方面的毫无经验所造成的忐忑。如果要威尔付诸语言的话，他只能说给自己带来犹豫的是一种未能得到满足的需要，他一度以为自己的生命已经足够圆满，但对于这场崭新的生活他还没能真正准备好。

因此，在喝汤的时候，威尔试探地大胆提出了自己的想法，求汉尼拔帮一个忙。

“你打算做什么呢，亲爱的？”

听到对方亲切的爱称，威尔用力咬住自己的嘴唇，但还是逼自己说出了口。“我想返回沃夫查普几天，”他说。

汉尼拔举到唇边的汤勺伴随一生清脆的响声砸回桌面，飞溅的汤汁染脏了洁白的亚麻台布，吓了威尔一跳。汉尼拔显然没有注意到这些。“为什么你想要走？”他问道。听到他语调中无法掩饰的痛苦，威尔抬起手臂安慰地捏了捏对方的肩膀。

“为了正式告别，”威尔直直盯着汉尼拔的眼睛，让对方看到自己话语中的诚意。“我不会离开太久的。”

汉尼拔看起来在犹豫。“你真的会在之后返回这里吗？”

“当然，”威尔给他一个大大的微笑，“我现在是你的了，记得吗？”

汉尼拔抓紧肩头的那只手掌。听到威尔唇间吐露出的这些话语，他忍不住露出一个微笑。

然而，当第二天一早穿上他最朴素的外套和厚斗篷时，威尔还是觉得胸口发闷，喉咙发紧。他没有带上更多行李，因为路程实在太短，再说除了汉尼拔也没有谁会介意他连续几天穿同样的衣服。他也不想在村民们面前穿着自己衣橱里那些现已习以为常的鲜亮衣物而显得格格不入。

甚至他梳妆台上的玫瑰花看起来也暗淡了许多，仿佛它也感受到了威尔沉重的心情。他坐下来，仔细将它握在手中。“我会回来的，”他热忱地对它低语，就像对汉尼拔本人说话一样。“我保证，”他倾身向前将唇瓣刷过花瓣，就像他想对汉尼拔做的一样……不，还不是时候。

用过早餐，汉尼拔出门送他，帮他登上牡鹿的背，就像几个月之前对阿拉娜所做的一样，只是这次温柔细心了许多。

汉尼拔用那种威尔听不懂的奇怪语言在牡鹿耳边说了些什么，然后抬头看向它的骑手，说，“第三天的黄昏时分，他会在森林边缘等着你。”

“我会按时赶到的，”威尔回答。汉尼拔轻轻捏住他的手。

“请安全回到我身边。”

“我会的。”他俩都恋恋不舍地放开了手，指尖轻轻擦过对方的手指。汉尼拔吹了一声口哨，牡鹿随即出发，驮着威尔离开城堡，回到他一度当做家园的小小村庄中去。

眼花缭乱的景色与风声一起扑面而来，牡鹿飞奔的速度快到惊险。到达树林边缘能够看到威尔老房子的时候，才只花了一个小时。他脚一沾地，数月以来第一次踏出森林，牡鹿就瞬间启程离开了。

回归家园后他意识到的第一件事情就是本以为这几天能够暂住的老房子已经无法再居住了。他立刻发现村民们不久前已经将他的家什与细软全部搬空，将它改造成了一个备用仓库，用来存贮干货、各式各样的杂物以及公共用品。可真够务实的，威尔干巴巴地想，然而他无法责备他们。毕竟，他们怎么能想到他还会再回来呢。他只期望阿拉娜或者镇里其他人收养了那些狗狗们。

他有些不安地意识到，现在要去到阿拉娜家里就得在一天中最忙碌时分穿过整个村子。一想到要面对多少震惊的目光，还有多少令人不适的试探对白，他不情不愿地慢吞吞走上通往镇上的路。

然而这段路程并不漫长，因为很快他就迎面遇上了令人欢欣鼓舞的熟悉一幕。五只狗狗快乐地吠叫着沿路小跑，应该是在每日例行晨间散步中。陪伴它们的是穿着一身温暖红裙、裹着一件厚重斗篷的阿拉娜，她茂密的黑色发丝在脑后整齐地挽了一个发髻，然而还是有几缕调皮地垂在了脸颊。他快乐地笑开了怀，停下来向她招手。

她终于走得够近，认出了前头路上的人。她停下脚步。她的嘴唇无声地蠕动了许久，但是无法发出任何声音。他起初有些担心，看到自己这样突然出现是否让她太难置信，她看起来简直像会马上惊厥晕倒一样。

然而她朝他跑了过来，扑过来的冲力差点把他撞倒。她钻进他怀里，双臂搂上他肩头，喜悦的泪水爬满了脸庞。

“噢，威尔，威尔！真的是你！”她把他抱得紧紧的，像是害怕一松手他就会再度消失。

“是啊，是我，”他咧嘴而笑。

“我总是带它们回家看看，”她说，“每天我们来到这里，我看着树林，我知道自己很傻但心里总是盼望……可我从没真的以为……”她意识到自己似乎已经开始语无伦次了，于是闭嘴擦干了眼泪。“你真的回来了，”她轻轻地说。

“是的。”一只狗狗凑过来闻了闻他的手指，然而当他试图抚摸它的时候却警惕地退到了一边。他皱起眉头。只是过了几个月而已，它们已经对他如此生疏了吗？

“可能你闻起来还带着那块邪恶土地的气味，好好洗个澡，一切就能恢复如初了。”她顽皮地笑着开口，显然意图安抚。又或许是因为我骑过的那头神秘动物，威尔若有所思，点了点头。除了巴斯特跟温斯顿之外的其他狗狗们对那座森林以及森林居民们总是很容易受惊，所以他也许不该大惊小怪。如果他之前还有将它们带回去的念头，现在也不做任何指望了，老实说，这大概才是两全其美的办法。再说他还不知道汉尼拔能不能接受这么多狗狗在城堡里乱窜，即使他们的房子显然有足够的容纳之处。

回镇子的路上阿拉娜一直开心地叽叽喳喳，双臂环抱着他一条手臂，向他讲述他离开期间村子里发生的每一件事。他听着她的唠叨，虽然对那些话语本身并无任何兴趣，但他仍然沉浸在她温暖、欢乐的语调中。

村民们的反应如他所料，看到他俩一同走过，许多人对着他张口结舌，然后热切地私下议论起来。但幸好没有人上前来打扰这两个人的团圆。有几个胆子大的家伙站得够近，在他们经过时试探性地摸摸他的肩膀或是手臂，像是检查他是不是真的，但威尔装作并不介意，装作没有注意到。

“弗雷德里克回家吃饭的时候肯定有一万个问题要问你，做好心理准备哦。他有时候好奇得像只小狗一样，相信你也知道。”

“弗雷德里克？”威尔讶异片刻，然后突然记起现在已经是冬天了，一年的最后时节。“阿拉娜，你已经成婚了吗？”他开玩笑地问，好笑地意识到自从她见到他之后唠叨了这么多事情，却故意忽略了直接提到这件事。

她似乎想说什么却停了下来，手臂松松地挽着他的手。她看着他眨眨眼，“是呀，”好像真的只是忘记提到一样。她不自然地笑了笑，低头看向地面，避开了他的视线。“是呀，”她小小声地再次重复。

“他对你很好，我想？”

“哦，是的，”她由衷地回答，似乎找回了一些情绪。“他也许有时候有一点……高傲，”她眼珠子悄悄转了转，“但如果跟他熟悉了，你会发现他还是个很亲切的人。老实说，我从前总以为他娶我只是为了我父亲的遗产，但当时回到村子看到他待我的态度是那么真诚，我真的有些意外。”

“得了，当然啦，”她领他进门，这次轮到他转眼珠了。“能娶到你做妻子的任何男人要是不以此为荣的话，要么他是个傻子，要么就是个蛮子。”他说着，目光被豪华的木质楼梯与墙壁上彰显着奇尔顿身份地位的浮夸艺术作品所吸引，以至于没有留意到她脸上稍纵即逝的神色。“我很高兴你们能两情相悦，”他面向她，诚挚地送出祝福。

“是啊，”她回以端庄的笑容，目不转睛地凝视着他，即使他的目光已经再次移开。“谢谢。”

*

晚餐并未像阿拉娜告诫他的那样有许多寒暄。奇尔顿似乎对威尔出现在自己家里感到有些茫然，如果不用不悦这个字眼来形容的话。所以他还是不喜欢我，威尔暗暗思忖，尽管男人已经极其努力不要形于色，甚至好几次有意低头看向盘子，仿佛在刻意提醒他自己威尔没有丢了小命、也没有在某个监牢里渐渐形销骨立到底是件幸事。

“威尔，”又一次盯着盘子之后男人终于出声，“我想我还没有感谢你无私地将阿拉娜送回我身边。”他转向自己的妻子，威尔看到他脸上柔化的表情，正是阿拉娜稍早提过的那份爱意。“她是我生命里的光芒，”他拾起她的手掌，轻吻她的手指，“我最大的快乐。”

“弗雷德里克，够了，”阿拉娜说着，仿佛有些不好意思地抽回手。他起初有几分挫败，但很快收拾起表情，尽量笑得自然。

“你们俩看起来很相配，”威尔说。他来这儿并不是为了赢取弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的好感，但他也不想再次离开时与最好朋友的丈夫产生不睦。

“你这样觉得吗？”奇尔顿问道，听到威尔这么说他似乎既惊讶又开心，然后显而易见地热络起来。“确实如此，不是吗？”他说着，再次看了妻子一眼。她对他浅浅笑了笑，很快投入进食物中。这一餐剩下的时间里她都没有再看威尔一眼。

威尔机械地吃着食物。自从了解到汉尼拔可怕的秘密之后，这是他第一次吃到真正的肉，但他还是觉得寡然无味，虽然礼貌地没有付诸语言。弗雷德里克与阿拉娜家中的厨子显然并无与汉尼拔同样水准的烹饪技巧，无论羔羊肉的材料是真正的羔羊肉还是人肉。

之后他们来到书房休息，奇尔顿礼貌地借口去办公室查阅一些文件回避了开来。威尔对他这份意想不到的圆滑与风度深表感激，愿意留下他们两个朋友单独谈话。

尽管已经一起待了大半天，他们仍没有谈及威尔被囚的话题，也没有提到他为何回到这里。“你怎么逃出来的？”她坐到书桌边上，终于开口问道。

“我没有逃。他放我回来的。”她一脸惊讶，他露齿而笑。“他真的没有看起来那么糟，”他说。她战栗起来，显然对此有不同看法，但他无法见怪，毕竟她呆在那里时被关在一间逼仄的监牢之中那么久。

“撇开外表来看，他真的是个好人，”他告诉她。“对了，关于诅咒你都知道些什么？”他突然问道。

话题的突然转变让她困惑地皱起眉头。“诅咒？你被诅咒了吗，威尔？”

“不，”他笑起来。“不是我。我只是觉得你大概知道。你总是比我更爱阅读那方面的书。你听说过任何解除诅咒的方法吗？”

“只有小时候从童话故事里听来的那个。真爱之吻，不是吗？”她干巴巴地说。

他忍俊不禁，“是啊。”他想了想。难道真的就是这样吗，像那些古老传说中讲的？至少值得试一试，不是吗？如果没法奏效，嗯……，他肯定汉尼拔不会拒绝多尝试几种不同的方法，为了保险起见。

“你在笑什么呢？”她冲着他笑回来。

他若有所思地哼哼了一声，靠进沙发里，手指在嘴唇上摩挲片刻。“我只是想起了回去之后马上要做的事情，”他含糊地比划了一个手势。

“回去？”她坐直身子，脸上的笑容瞬间消失。“‘回去’是什么意思？”

“回去汉尼拔那里，”注意到她脸上痛苦的表情，他为自己没有想到早点告诉她而感到内疚。“阿拉娜，我只会在镇子里待上几天，”他温柔地说，“我不会久留。”

“为什么？”她声音不稳。“你为什么还想回去？”

“我向他承诺过。”

“那就毁约，”她说。

“什么？”他笑出声，“阿拉娜，别那么荒唐。要是我不回去，他会伤透了心的。”

“所以？”她从桌旁站起来，声调尖锐。

“所以，”他也站起了身，对她的态度开始感觉恼怒起来。“我绝不会对他做出那种事。”

“为什么不能？他显然不在乎伤害别人，所以为什么他自己不能尝尝受伤的滋味？”但她的语调表示她甚至根本不相信这种事会发生。

“别用那种语气说他。你不了解他，不像我这样。”

“那玩意是个怪物，威尔！”她几乎是在大吼大叫了，“我怀疑他根本就没有你我拥有的那种感情，而就算有，你凭什么又要在乎呢？”

“因为我爱他！”他叫道。

他没有料到她受惊般缩回去的样子。“你……你怎么样？”她一句话中蕴含了那么多的痛苦，让他望而却步，不敢再面对她的目光。

“我……我知道你不会赞成，说老实话，经过那些遭遇之后你的反应也是情有可原，但是……他真的不总是那个样子，从没亏待过我。他待我很好，而我……我，”他对自己点点头，承认道，“我爱上他了。”

“你完全疯掉了吗？”她问。她摇着头，一滴泪珠滑过脸颊。她抽了抽鼻子，“那你为什么还要回来？你到底为什么回来！”

“因为你是我的朋友，”他回答。他感觉很伤心，不知道是因为对她产生了共情，还是因为自己对她的失望——她甚至无法至少试着为他感到高兴。“我想要再见你一次，让你知道我很安全，让你今后不必再为我担心。我还想，我想我需要……”他顿了顿，问出口之前就知道此时这个请求完全毫无希望。

“需要什么？”

他咬起嘴唇。“你的祝福，”他轻轻地说。

她双目圆睁。“我的祝福？”她的语调轻得如同耳语，整个人莫名其妙地僵硬起来。她转身背对他，双手撑住书桌。

“阿拉娜……”

“我的祝福？！”她大喊出声，双手猛地一挥，将桌上好些物件摔到地板上。他目瞪口呆，眼前的景象让他完全不知所措了。他认识阿拉娜这么多年，从未见她这样子过。

她转过来面对他，脸庞被愤怒与悲伤所扭曲，仿佛不知道应该大发脾气冲他尖叫、还是呜咽着撕扯自己的头发。前者胜出了，现在看来。

“你怎么敢这样！你怎么敢！”她暴跳如雷，又肝肠寸断。“你怎么敢来这里对我说这种话……”

“该死的这儿出什么事了？”奇尔顿突然闯入房间，身后带着两个体格粗壮的男仆。看到阿拉娜躲在角落哭泣，许多破碎的摆设碎片散落在她周围的地板上，他冲到威尔身边，戳着他的胸口质问，“你到底对我妻子做了什么？”

“什么都没有，”威尔都懒得将男人的手推开或是摔开。

“确实没有，”阿拉娜说。她的情绪平静了一些，不再像之前那样愤怒了，然而苦涩的泪水仍然奔涌而下。“是我发了脾气，就是这样……”

“你做了什么让她变成这样？”奇尔顿又转向威尔，语气急促。

威尔踌躇了，不愿说明，但他知道自己至少需要辩护一下。“我只是告诉她我很快就要回去了。没想到她的反应会这么……糟糕。”

“没想到她的反应会这么糟糕，”奇尔顿冷笑一声。“看来你并不像别人说的那样敏锐，”他的话里带着几分酸涩。他眨眨眼睛，“等等，回去？你是说回森林里去？苍天在上，你是怎么想的，伙计？这太疯狂了！”

“那不关你的事，”威尔回答。在一旁的角落里，阿拉娜抽噎得更厉害了，威尔皱起眉头。

奇尔顿在他的妻子和她的朋友之间来回看了看，一抹‘恍然大悟’突然映入他眼底。他又仔细端详了威尔片刻，而威尔不喜欢他的眼神。最后他搓了搓脸，叹了口气。“我早该意识到，你留在那里太久了，”他咕哝着说。他几乎是遗憾地皱起眉头，向身后的人做了个手势，说道，“不，我的朋友，我很抱歉，但我的良心不允许我那么做。”

“等等，什么？”威尔疑惑着。但他还来不及反应，那两个彪形大汉就已经制住了他，将他按在地上，不顾他的挣扎绑起了他。“不，放开我！”

“弗雷德里克……”阿拉娜带着一丝担忧，说道。

“没事了，亲爱的，”她的丈夫向她保证，在她额头落下一个吻。“不管他说了什么，那都不是他的本意。那个邪恶的地方让他昏了头，或者是着了魔。无论如何，我们会保证他得到需要的治疗。”

“不，我没有，我没有疯！”威尔绝望地呼喊着，被他们拖出了房间。“我什么都不需要！阿拉娜，拜托！”

她转向一边，拒绝看他。她又开始啜泣，肩膀不住发抖，她的丈夫沉默地将她拥进怀中，安慰地抓紧她。

*

威尔在房间里焦躁地来回踱步。病房里传来的嘈杂嗓音叫人难受。某人不停对某个愿意听他唠叨的人大喊大叫，说有无形的幽灵在他脑子里嗡嗡作响，还疯狂地用手拍打想将他们赶走。另一条走廊那边，一个女声吃吃傻笑，以一种孩子气的幼稚语调兴奋地自言自语，叨叨着娃娃什么的。他们不能对他这样。他不属于这里。

终于，他听到响亮的咔嚓声响，是病区的大门被打开了。他跑到房间门口，手指紧紧抓住栏杆。“你该把我放出去，”一见到奇尔顿的身影出现在视线中，威尔就说。

男人叹了口气，拖过一把椅子，径直坐在威尔面前几尺远的距离。“信不信由你，格雷厄姆先生，这真是为了你好。”他双手放在膝上，对起手指，垂着头静静看了一会儿。“我不得不将她也关在这里，至少关上几周，要知道。我的未婚妻，”他的脸上浮现出一丝冷酷的笑容，“她一直试图跑回树林里去。为了你。”他抬头看向威尔。“最后说服她放弃的，是因为我指出如果她真的回去并且被杀了，你之前的牺牲将变得毫无意义。”

“我无意造成她任何痛苦，”威尔垂下头，“但这不意味着你有权利这么做。”

“确保镇民们的安全、在他们无力或是不愿意照顾好自己的时候代他们做到这一点，这是我对这个镇子的责任，”奇尔顿冷冰冰地说。

“我自己做得很好，谢谢。”威尔苦笑道。

奇尔顿哼了一声，靠向椅背。“瞧，威尔，我说的是老实话。某一部分的我巴不得让你走。虽然对你做的事情我心怀感激，我还是更愿意看到你离开得跟来时一样爽爽快快。”他承认道，“但这并不意味着我为了除掉你宁愿你重蹈覆辙回去那只长角的恶魔怀里，退一步说，即使我愿意，她也永远不会原谅我，如果她认为我眼睁睁任你走向你的末日。”

“汉尼拔永远都不会伤害我的，”威尔坚持。“再说，即使他会，那也是我自己选择的路。你无权为我决定命运！”他的嗓音尖锐起来，受够了奇尔顿自以为是的傲慢态度。“放我出去！”他用力摇晃着牢门的栏杆。

奇尔顿从座椅上站起身来，从衣袖上掸了掸并不存在的尘土。“你知道，也许我该重新再谢你一次，”他倨傲地说，“既然现在你回来了，而且显然完全丧失了理智，也许她终于能够走出过去的阴影，不再终日表现得像个郁郁寡欢的寡妇，正眼看看真正需要她的丈夫。”随后，他施施然离开。

威尔退后几步，跌坐在身后简陋的小床上，双手抱头。

接下来的日子里，阿拉娜就来看过他一次。她站得比她的丈夫更近，并不害怕他，但她那悲哀又无奈的眼神告诉威尔她不会成为帮助威尔逃离这里的盟友。她也认为把威尔留在这里是为了保护他的安全。这讽刺的情形让他想要大笑——曾经他心甘情愿地为了她走进一间牢房，而现在她背离他的意志将他关进另一间牢房。然而他还是没法生她的气。他只是失望，沮丧，曾经的友谊已经破镜难圆。他回来是为了做个了结，但不是这样的了结。

“威尔，你就从没有考虑过我们之间的可能吗？”她小声问道，她的手指像他之前一样死死抓住栏杆。“如果没有……的话？”她声音渐消。

“如果，”他空洞地重复着她的话，眼睛盯在她的领子上，而非她的脸上。她的手指穿过栅栏想要捧住他的脸，数月之前在莱克特城堡的地牢分别之时她也这么做过，但这次他闪开了她的碰触。她抽回手，脸上的表情既痛苦又懊恼，双手捧住他仍握在栏杆上的一只手，在他指节上落下一个吻，然后转身默默离开。

在第三天的日落时分，他盯着大厅里唯一一个小窗户，仿佛只要他努力希望的话，就能用意志力将自己送出去一样。第四天早上太阳升起的时候，他苦涩地倒在枕头上，一整天都没从小床上爬起来，甚至都没有去拿按时送来的每一顿贫乏的餐盘，伤心欲绝。他幻想着白日梦，希望某个早上汉尼拔冲破牢门来救他，但他打心底里知道这跟本无法实现。这座森林中有威尔永远也无法理解的、不成文的法则，但他肯定一定有那么一条禁止汉尼拔来追寻威尔，否则在想到威尔也许不会返回的时候他的表情绝不会那么担心。也许他甚至根本就无法离开森林，就年轻人所知。但他从未询问过。

到了第五天，杰克·克劳福德前来看望他。

“你好，威尔，”男人向他致意，将奇尔顿前几天坐过的那把椅子拖了过来。威尔从他躺了好久的小床上坐了起来，他仍然拒绝离开它，也拒绝接受任何食物。

“我能有幸帮什么忙呢，镇长大人？”他问道。他语调中的无礼让克劳福德挑起一条眉头，但他对此未予置评。

“我来这里是放你出去的，”他回答说。

威尔瞪大眼睛，但他没抱多大希望，至少现在还没。“奇尔顿会让你这么做吗？”

“奇尔顿也许管理着这家疗养院，但我管理着整个镇子，”杰克提醒他。“我告诉他无论发生任何事情，我会全权负责。他同意释放你，在我的监护之下。”

“感谢……你的宽宏大量，”威尔谨慎地说。

“并非如此，”杰克坦白承认。“我需要你的帮助，威尔。除了奇尔顿夫人，你是唯一一个有办法找到囚禁你们俩地方的人，”他说，“而我已经厌倦了每次都为那些空荡荡的墓穴举行悼念仪式。”

意识到杰克的话，威尔的心沉了下去，脑子嗡嗡作响。“你打算杀了他，”他小声说。随即他抬高声调，“杰克，你知道森林里还有别的东西。你不能将一切都归咎于——”

“但他总得为其中某些负责，不是吗？”杰克打断他，而威尔无言以对，因为他不能昧着良心说谎。杰克点点头，将他的沉默当成了默认。“威尔，我明白你想要相信那头生物心底也有美好的部分，”杰克说，“但事实不可否认，他是个需要被制止的杀手。现在，你愿不愿意帮我？”

威尔紧闭双眼，抓紧床单，思索着。慢慢地，他点了点头。他还能怎样呢？

*

仅仅一个钟头之后，他俩一同步行在森林里，威尔带路，装作真的知道该往哪里走一样。事实上，他已经完全迷路了，但他很有信心无论如何都能轻易找到城堡所在，并毫发无伤地到达那里，尽管天色已近黄昏。毕竟，他曾经仅凭愿望就找到过它一次，而现在他最想做的事情就是尽快再次见到汉尼拔。

“威尔，慢一点，”杰克在他身后抱怨，恼怒地努力跟上威尔轻快的步伐。

“不好意思，但你想天黑后在这里被逮到吗？”威尔反驳道。他装作因为杰克无法尽快跟上而显得懊恼，事实只是掩饰自己的恼怒，因为他无论如何都甩不掉对方。不全速奔跑的话，威尔怀疑自己无法得逞，然而他不想在无法确认能够快上多少的情况下浪费能量。那只是徒劳无益。杰克·克劳福德在回莱克特城堡的剩余路程里都会一直跟在他身边。

“你知道吗，他们曾想过烧掉这片森林？”杰克跟他聊着天。“据说他们的火把一靠近树枝，就会有风将火把吹灭，而如果试图用斧子砍掉这里的任何一棵树木，就会有某些邪恶的魔法让斧刃掉头砍向自己。许多樵夫都通过受伤被狠狠上了一课。”

“嗯……我毫不怀疑，”威尔说。他温暖地回想起汉尼拔带他穿过这片特殊的松树与香柏的林子，指出如何辨别这些确切的物种。等等。威尔眨了眨眼，仔细环顾四周。是的，他确实认识这块地方！这说明他们已经很近了。他加快了脚步，杰克跟在后边发起火来，叫唤着他的名字。

冲到空地边缘、发现自己站在领地面前时，威尔仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛。他做到了。他回家了。

“就是这里了？”杰克问道。他的提醒让威尔皱起眉头，他带了一个不速之客一起。

“不，杰克，这是魔法森林中心另一座荒弃的城堡。咱们继续前进吧。”

“别闹了，”杰克斜了他一眼，显然不觉得他的反讽有多么有趣。“好了，还等什么？走。”

“杰克，”威尔一手搭上他的肩头，拦住了他。“我真不觉得这是个好主意，”他试图给男人最后一次机会。他真的不想眼睁睁看着对方受伤甚至被杀，在本可避免的情形下。

“现在说这个为时过晚了，威尔。”杰克说，“我没指望你帮把手。站在我身后就好，让我来搞定它。很快就好了。”

跨进门厅时威尔无法忍住自己的焦虑。但没过多久他就受到了热烈欢迎，两只狗狗一起冲过来迎接他。威尔蹲下身子抚摸它们，看到它们见到自己的热情反应感到非常开心，跟狗群其他成员前几天的态度形成鲜明反差。

“威尔。”熟悉的音调让威尔的心脏欢乐地漏跳了一拍。抬起头，看到汉尼拔从楼梯上走下、满脸欣慰的样子，威尔也忍不住露齿而笑。

至少直到杰克·克劳福德挥舞起一路背在背上的巨型战斧，挡住两人视线之前。“不要再靠近了，朋友。”

“汉尼拔，对不起。”威尔说着，不安地迅速起身。“他们把我关起来了。我别无选择。只有这样我才能回来——”

“够了，威尔。”杰克打断了他的话，甚至没有回头看一眼。“没有什么需要解释的。你再也不需要受这玩意儿的摆布了。”将战斧指向面前的怪兽，他说，“我是来终结你的恐怖统治的，恶魔。”

“你确定？”汉尼拔好奇地对他歪了歪头。

克劳福德一声怒吼冲了过去，结束了短暂的对话。威尔只能跟狗狗们一起站在后面，惊恐地看着两人之间展开了激烈的战斗，尽管这战斗没能持续几分钟。

克劳福德挥舞的大斧头被汉尼拔轻松闪避过去，戏耍般地。第二击他格挡住了，一声脆响之后沉重的武器从克劳福德手中落下。

在那之后汉尼拔没有浪费时间，显然没心情拖延下去。他低头朝对方突袭过去，用巨大的犄角将男人顶在墙上，然后抽身回来直起身体，一只利爪的手掌将男人拉近，另一只手划过他的喉咙，浑不在意一大团鲜血喷溅到他的高级衣料上。

他越过房间看着威尔，洋洋得意地露齿而笑。

“当心！”威尔惊呼，但为时已晚。杰克不知何时手中藏了一把匕首，并将它用力刺入汉尼拔腹中。怪兽一声痛呼放开了克劳福德，片刻之后自己也倒在了地板上，刀尖仍然深深埋在他的腹部。

“不！”他迅速冲到汉尼拔身边，匆匆看了克劳福德一眼，只注意到对方已经没有余力进行再一次攻击了。他掐着自己的脖子，浅浅地呼吸着，伤口处鲜血奔涌。再过一两分钟他就活不成了。

“不不不不不，汉尼拔，汉尼拔，看着我，”威尔绝望地说，惊恐地发现在自己能够阻止之前汉尼拔已经拔出了匕首。伤口血流如注。他想用自己的双手帮他止血，但即便如此汉尼拔也以肉眼可见的速度衰弱下去，生命慢慢消逝。他朝着威尔微笑，仿佛不能更加平静一样。

“汉尼拔，”威尔呜咽起来。“你怎么敢现在在我面前死掉，我不许，该死的。”他环顾四周，看看能不能找到什么东西来拯救自己心爱的人，任何东西都无所谓。他感到荒谬、感到疯狂、感到绝望——汉尼拔应该能够治愈自己的，无论受到什么样的伤，该死，否则他那强大的力量又有什么好处呢？

他的目光落在孤零零躺在石头地板上的染血匕首上。他听到后边从杰克肺部传出的、越来越弱的喘息。不知何故，他就是知道，尽管这违背了一切逻辑与理性，但他知道怎样做才能挽救他的爱人。

他拿起匕首，跪倒在杰克身边，小心扯开男人染血的上衣，露出他的胸膛。杰克已经在死神门槛徘徊，虚弱得无法反抗，然而眼中仍露出一丝恐惧，似乎意识到了威尔打算做什么。他发出一声模糊的声响，仿佛想叫威尔的名字或是试图乞求，年轻人永远也不会知道了，因为对方已经完全失声，组成不了真正的词句。

他深深呼吸了一口，镇定自己的神经，然后毫无预警地、在自己能仔细思索之前，就将匕首深深插进了克劳福德胸口，划开组织，在男人胸腔粗暴地割开一个洞。杰克的身体抽搐了一下，眼睛震惊地瞪大，然后身体跌落下去，眼神发直，没了气息。

只花了几秒钟他就将胸腔切开了足够取出心脏的口子。切断连结它的动脉与静脉比威尔想象的要更加简单。它不再跳动了，威尔觉得可惜，然而它还足够温暖、足够新鲜，一定够了。他小心翼翼地双手捧着它，带到汉尼拔身边，将它凑到爱人唇角，让他能够咬上一口。

汉尼拔的下颚虚弱地动了动，但他看来已经没有力气咬住它、撕裂它、更别说咀嚼它。看到这里威尔几乎要重新啜泣起来。不，他们已经走到这么远，一切不能就这么结束。

抱着希冀，威尔下定决心，将心脏举到自己唇边，果断地咬了一口，毫不在意鲜血染红了自己半边脸颊，也无法在意咀嚼这一大块组织时零星的肌肉与血液无可避免地滑进了自己的喉咙。当它足够软烂之后，他俯下身，以手指温柔地帮汉尼拔张开嘴，将自己的嘴唇覆在汉尼拔唇上，小心翼翼地将咀嚼过的心脏用舌尖推进对方喉间，像一只鸟妈妈哺育它的雏鸟一般。

威尔以手指摩挲对方的喉咙、帮他吞咽，并鼓励地耳语，看着汉尼拔缓缓重新获得力量，“就是这样，亲爱的。就这样，你做的很好。”就这样反复了几次，威尔沉着地噬咬手中的器官，用自己的舌尖传递到爱人嘴里，直到耗尽最后一块。这口肉糜还含在他口里，准备再一次渡进汉尼拔唇间。

汉尼拔从鼻端深深吸入一口气，享受着这种感觉，双手环住威尔的背，将他牢牢拉近自己，这次他主动将舌头伸进威尔嘴里，索取最后一片心脏。威尔呻吟起来，感觉腿间令人尴尬地迅速硬了起来。他勃起了，被重新获得力量的双臂紧紧拥抱的感觉让他大喜过望，还有贪婪的舌尖在口腔中的贪婪索取，将这口喂食融化成一个热烈的、叫人难为情的吻，甚至都没法分开摄取一口空气。

威尔伸手抓住汉尼拔的头，觉得有什么……不太对劲。他突然拉开距离，警惕地睁大眼睛，看到对方头上生出的浅麦色发丝，而他漆黑的皮肤也褪成了健康的、晒黑的棕褐色，头顶的角渐渐缩小，仿佛是在逆生长一样，变回平滑无暇的颅骨。

“汉尼拔！”威尔惊惧地呼喊，他的大脑还没法跟上现实的发展。

汉尼拔只是对他露齿而笑，抬起一只不再长有利爪的手掌，抚摸威尔的脸颊。“我的威尔，”他说。威尔突然心中一动。真爱之吻。它真的有用。诅咒被打破了。

荒谬的是，威尔的第一想法居然不是欢乐而是悲伤，想到自己也许会怀念汉尼拔午夜般漆黑的肤色，还有那锐利的、盘旋的犄角——他曾经偷偷幻想抓一抓它，但从不敢这么做，害怕这样太过大胆。不过，男人棱角分明的五官还是一样，还有他的眼睛，尽管现在拥有了人类的眼白，但还是那同样令人费解的、深黑中透着猩红的凝视。但威尔脑海中任何挥之不去的遗憾都迅速消失，化为乌有了。这男人如此华丽，如此自由，而且完完全全属于他。

*

对方的亲吻与触摸怎样都觉得不够。他们热切地互相撕扯衣物，只为了靠得更近，直到一声低沉的哀鸣与爪子摩擦地面的声音提醒到他们并不是单独在一起，这里也不是亲密的绝佳地点。

看到狗狗们犹豫不决地一会儿推搡主人的大腿博得注意，一会儿嗅闻着躺在地板上的尸体，汉尼拔拉着威尔的手轻笑出声，说，“来吧，先把他们放出花园自己去玩，然后我们到更合适的地方继续。”

“但是那个……”威尔略带几分愧疚与不安地望向地板——如果要诚实地说，他的愧疚感显然不够强——上渐渐变凉的尸体。

“晚点再说，”汉尼拔带领他们四个前往城堡深处的封闭花园。他开门放狗狗们出去撒欢，然而门一关上汉尼拔就突然将威尔困进怀里，继续起稍早在威尔嘴里贪婪放纵的探索。

威尔满腔热情地投入这个吻，呻吟着用力拉扯汉尼拔的头发。然后他挣脱出来，轻声说，“带我上床。”

汉尼拔的双眼因为欲望而深沉起来，但他牢牢握住威尔的下巴，深深看进他灰蓝色的双瞳，问道，“你真的打算将这个奉献给我吗，我心爱的宝贝儿？即使知道了我做过的所有可怕事情？”

威尔急切地点头。“是，是的！我想要的只有你，汉尼拔。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，我亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔快活地咧嘴笑了起来。他再次握住威尔的手，带他几乎是冲出大厅，来到自己寝室的红漆大门前。威尔一路大笑着，看他爱人身上散发出的肆意的快乐与热情，奔跑着跟上他。

他饶有兴趣地观察四周，端详这间从前被禁入的房间里装饰的家具与艺术品。尤其是靠墙那张桌子上大堆的书籍——汉尼拔大概也在他舒适的房间里做他自己的研究吧，威尔猜测——还有头顶上那许多昂贵的挂毯，其中一些描绘的人像他想肯定是莱克特城堡中逝去的皇室成员。“那是你母亲吗？”威尔指着最后几幅挂毯中的一位笑容端庄的女士问道。

汉尼拔没有回答，只是拉近他，印上更加饥渴的吻，用力撕扯威尔的衣物，热切地将两人一起剥光。威尔决定将这些问题留待稍后两人不再如此欢快地忙碌的时候，不再注意画中那位皮肤苍白、眼神如同风暴一般深邃的女士。

他的思绪在皮肤紧贴的薄汗中朦朦胧胧地飘飘然起来、头晕眼花，汉尼拔的双手与嘴唇毫无遗漏地扫过他全身，让他拱起背部在身下柔软的丝绸羽绒被上难耐地蹭动。汉尼拔以唇齿调戏他的乳头，探索的指尖沾满润滑油，探入他柔软的处子甬道，辗转研磨，让他呜咽得无法自已。

“我想我还没将故事全部讲完，不是吗，我最美妙、最亲爱的宝贝儿？”汉尼拔询问着，喘息着，温柔甜蜜的亲吻落在威尔的锁骨之间。

威尔恼到笑出了声，然而这笑声很快变成了难耐的喘息，在第三根手指慢慢推进身体的时候。“现在……时机真的合适吗？”他上气不接下气地轻笑。

“别担心，吾爱，我能够一心多用的，”汉尼拔狡猾地笑着，手指微微屈伸，带出他美丽的爱人口中新的呜咽。“我有没有告诉你他们口中的巫师——因为不知该如何以别的名字称呼他——提出的要求？”他等待着，直到威尔摇头，他的手指推得更深、另一只手在威尔分身上从容不迫的撸动。男孩在他身下战栗起来。“他只要求一样东西——如果他们真的如自己声称般爱惜自己的头衔以及制定的规则，只需要将它平等地分享给这座森林中所有造物共同默认的无冕之王。‘将你的子嗣献给我，你宝座的下一任继承人，无论是男是女，’他说，‘我将娶他做我的新娘，与我分享统治。’不是多么强人所难的要求，你觉得呢？”

他抽出手指，威尔哀诉起来，但他用另一个温柔的吻安抚了男孩，翻过身体让他俯卧，好来爱抚他优美的臀线。“然而国王与王后径直拒绝了，整个王庭当面嘲笑他。这位所谓的巫师觉得他们非常粗鲁。”他轻轻揉捏威尔挺翘的臀部，愉悦地低吟着，分开臀瓣观察那颤抖的、亟待被再度填满的粉色小穴。“于是他从人类的外表转换成另外一种形态，让他们既崇敬又畏惧。他宣称由于他们的拒绝，很快他们的旗帜将会凋零，他们的遗产将被遗忘，然而他仍会得到他们亏欠于他、而他应得的东西。”

威尔的思绪在汉尼拔话语的愉悦迷雾中仍冒起了不祥的泡泡，但在他能组织起语言以前，锐利的指尖掐进他的臀肉，将他的下体稍稍推起，然后毫无预警地、男人粗大的阴茎顶部就推入了紧绷的穴口。威尔呻吟出声，半是愉悦，还有那么一点疼痛，他紧紧抓住床单、闭紧双眼，感受汉尼拔开始沉重地冲刺，他的囊袋随着动作往复淫秽地拍打着威尔的皮肤。“汉……汉尼拔，”他有气无力地呜咽。

“太棒了，不是吗，我的甜心？”汉尼拔喘息着问，在他肩胛之间种下爱慕的吻痕。他继续深埋自己，一边咕哝一边伴随自己的节奏适时照顾威尔的分身。他轻咬威尔耳廓，轻声说道，“我已经等待了无数个世纪，最后你终于找到了回家的路，我甜蜜的、爱轻信的男孩。”

威尔在极乐中尖叫出声，释放在情人手中。汉尼拔减慢了抽插的频率，双臂温柔环抱着他，带两人侧躺下来，一手保持在威尔腰胯好让两人不致分开，并在继续浅浅刺入的时候保持威尔在自己身上研磨。他抽出的幅度越来越浅，好能更加深入地滞留在那紧窒、搏动的热度之中。

威尔抓紧环住自己的手臂，喘息着摄入空气。身后的压力让他呜咽出声，体内粗壮的分身似乎还在膨胀，他想要抽身，但拥着他的那双手臂收得更紧，让他动弹不得。“嘘，那只是我的结而已，亲爱的，”汉尼拔安慰他。“一开始可能有点不舒服，但你的身体会逐渐适应。”

“什——汉尼拔，你变回去了！”威尔惊恐地指出，注意到墨色又重新染上汉尼拔禁锢住他的双臂。

汉尼拔怜爱地亲吻他的肩膀，小心避免让自己重新长出来的犄角戳到了他。“我为这小小的骗术道歉，宝贝儿，”他喉间咕哝着说。他感觉自己的结已经膨胀到极致，将两人牢牢锁在了一起，直到这次做爱真正结束之前都无法分开。“我一直都能够在两种形态之间凭借意志自由转换，但想知道只以这种姿态是否有可能追求到你，而让我感到幸福的是，答案是肯定的，”他说。

“那名巫师才是你，”威尔醍醐灌顶一般，悄声说。“但讲故事时，你说过王子回到了……”

“是，他现在确实回来了，”汉尼拔说，“经过许多、许多的岁月。事实上，已经流传过太多世代，以至于在他出生的时候，已经不再冠以许久之前先祖流传下去的姓氏，也不知道自己血脉里流淌的血液能够追溯到上古皇族。”他小心地、温柔地握住威尔的下巴，侧过他的脸，好能直视那对拥有暴风雨颜色的美丽双眸。“童话故事的危险性就在于，亲爱的，它们总是忘记提到真爱之吻并不总是驱除咒语的万能法宝，”他阴沉、野蛮的双目中闪耀着爱慕的光芒，在威尔唇上印上一个纯洁的吻。“有时候它只是封印了咒语，”他轻轻说道。

伴随着一声愉悦的咆哮，他终于在自己最完美的伴侣身体深处迎来了最后的高潮，而威尔开始战栗、开始尖叫，痉挛着紧紧缠住对方的身体。

*

也许过了几个小时，也许只有几分钟，威尔能感觉到的就只有痛。他感到有温柔的手指在抚摸他的皮肤，听到有柔和的声音安慰他痛苦很快就会结束，向他保证只有在第一次时这种变化才会伤到他，因为他的身体获得了新的知识，适应、进化并改变为他所选择的形态，还会在他体内生成一个子宫，将来孕育他们后代的地方。他模模糊糊地听着，却很难将其与自己的境况联系起来。他的五脏六腑像是全都熔化了一样，在他体内流动，重新塑形，而墨色如同夺目的污渍在他皮肤上蔓延开来。他的尖叫声变得凶猛，牙齿变得锐利，在口腔里重新排列，而当锐利的尖角染着鲜血自颅骨中生长出去时，头上的痛苦几乎让他不堪忍受。

像他的爱人承诺的那样，疼痛终于渐渐消退，威尔四肢瘫软、有气无力地躺着，汉尼拔在耳边为他灌输甜言蜜语，赞美自己坚强、迷人、完美的配偶，表达自己的骄傲与爱慕。威尔让自己沉浸在这些话语里，让这甜蜜、舒缓的嗓音安慰自己，直到疲惫越来越重，让他跌入深沉、宁静的梦乡。

当他醒来时，见到的第一样东西就是之前留在梳妆台上那支玫瑰，如今就放在他脸侧枕边。他缓缓坐起来，绵延不去的钝痛和四肢的酸胀让他忍不住哀叹。他拾起玫瑰，细细观察它现在的样子。

它还是一样怒放着，他从第一眼见到时就对它珍之重之，而它的血红色彩已经加深成了与他和汉尼拔的非人类形态同样深沉的乌黑色泽。他也细细看了自己的手，还是他一直以来苍白光洁的皮肤。他轻轻抓了抓自己的头发，发现那里也没有角戳出来。他显然在睡眠中转变了回来。

太难相信这双手就在不久之前还变成过黑色、长出过利爪，不过就好像是在回应他的想法，他眼睁睁看着掌心又变成黑色、指甲开始变长变利。他惊喘一口，半是讶异半是不可思议的兴奋，而变化也立即消退了，他眼前面对的是再次变回人类外表的手掌。

他听到身后的轻声窃笑，于是转过身去，发现汉尼拔站在敞开的门口凝视着他，此刻也恢复了人类的外表，只穿着一件居家长袍，手中端着带盖的托盘。

“自我欣赏吗？”他揶揄地微笑，将托盘轻轻放到床头柜上，随后脱掉外袍，重新加入威尔，陷进软绵绵的毛毯和靠垫里。“你本该如此。无论那种形态你都是一样可爱，吾爱，”他一手拨乱威尔的卷发，一边轻轻吻上他的额角。

威尔将玫瑰放回身边的枕头上。“你对我撒了谎，”他静静地说，然而他默许了那双手臂环抱过来将他搂得更近、并安置他靠在身后的胸膛。

“我有所隐瞒，是的，”汉尼拔承认道，“你会原谅我吗？”

“我不该这样的，”威尔些微伸长脖子，转头看向另一个男人。他的手指灵巧地穿过汉尼拔的砂色发丝。“但是看来我已经被你冲昏头脑了，我想我大概已经原谅你了。”

汉尼拔将威尔的手带到唇边，亲吻他的手心。然后他放开了他，转身除去床头柜上托盘的盖子。“你饿了吗？”他问。

飘进鼻腔的香味让威尔的胃部开始咆哮起来。未烹煮过的生肉一片片互相堆积在盘子上，尽管威尔分明知道那是什么、来自哪里，他的口腔还是忍不住分泌出唾液。“快饿死了，”他回答。

汉尼拔微笑起来，以指尖捻起一块丰满多汁的肉片，递到威尔唇边。威尔张开嘴，汉尼拔让它轻轻落到他舌尖，指尖离开时刷过他的唇瓣。

看到威尔阖上双目，汉尼拔发出心满意足的低吟。怀中这只华丽非凡的生物口里含着肉块惬意地哼哼着，咀嚼并吞咽下去。这一幕让他腿间又开始兴奋起来，他知道过不了多久，他会再次让他的伴侣趴在床上、身体绷成美妙的弧线、再次容纳他的结。

暂时，他只是轻舔威尔唇角泄露的血线、对他窃窃私语，“从此以后，他们永远幸福快乐地生活在一起，”然后从他最珍爱的战利品那里偷去了又一个叫人神魂颠倒的吻。

【FIN】


End file.
